Hermanas
by Strawberries96
Summary: Tsugumo Hinamori tiene que reencontrarse con una parte de su pasado que casi había olvidado. Su hija, Kagome, necesita un lugar donde quedarse. ¿Puede el negarse a acogerla? Y si la acoge ¿Cómo afectara esto a su actual familia? ¿Y a la vida de Amu? ¿Qué será de ella con una nueva hermana?
1. Prologo

Alargó su mano hacia el timbre de la casa, dispuesta por fin a llamar, la apartó. ¿Cómo iba a llamar a su puerta y pedir ayuda? No podía, no después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera hablarse. Volvió a mirar el timbre e intentó alargar la mano hacia allí, su cuerpo no le respondió. No tenía valor. Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta para volver por donde había venido y solucionar su vida ella sola. Pero no fue capaz de dar más de dos pasos para alejarse. Necesitaba esa ayuda. Se dio la vuelta y llamó al timbre llena de una nueva determinación. El sonido pareció taladrarla, pero esperó pacientemente a que los ocupantes de la casa abrieran. La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer con el pelo castaño y ojos claros y amables. Con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Puedo ayudarla?— preguntó un tanto sorprendida, al no reconocer a la muchacha que estaba en la entrada de su casa.

Se acobardó al verla. Si él ya estaba casado estaba segura de que no sería para nada bien recibida. Estuvo por anunciar que se había equivocado y salir corriendo de allí tan rápido como pudiera. Sin embargo esbozó una sonrisa forzada y pregunto con educación:

—¿Vive aquí Tsumugu Hinamori?

La mujer pareció más desconcertada y miró a la chica con más atención, intentando averiguar para que quería a su marido. Sacudió la cabeza levemente, renunciando a averiguarlo ella sola.

—Si ¿puedo saber quién lo pregunta?— preguntó un tanto desconfiada

—Soy Kagome Higurashi, solo quiero hablar con él— respondió, todavía sonriendo forzadamente. Q_uieres mucho más que eso. _Murmuró una voz en su mente.

—Entonces pasa— dijo y se apartó, dejando espacio para que Kagome pasara. Kagome respiró hondo, y luego entro en la casa. La mujer la condujo a la sala de estar y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara.

—¡Papá! ¡Tienes visita!— llamó la mujer alzando la voz. – Espera aquí por favor, iré a preparar algo de té— añadió luego en un tono más sosegado, dirigiéndose a Kagome.

Pero a ella se le había parado el corazón. ¿papa? ¡Pero esa mujer debería tener…! Con un suspiro de alivio mal disimulado lo comprendió. Algunas mujeres llamaban a sus maridos "papá" para que sus hijos se acostumbraran a llamarle así… ¿¡Significaba eso que ya había tenido hijos? Se sintió tremendamente culpable de invadir su vida de aquella manera, pero bueno, era en parte su culpa.

—¿Quién es?— oyó la respuesta amortiguada y los pasos que se acercaban— ¿Es Mariyama—san? Todavía no están acabadas las…

Pero la frase murió en su garganta. Había doblado la esquina y había visto a Kagome. Su rostro no podía ser más ceniciento. Pareció querer decir algo, pero su boca se movió sin que saliera ningún sonido. Se tambaleó levemente y apoyó en el respaldo del sillón.

—¿Kagome?— inquirió con voz apenas audible, lo ojos desorbitados en shock.

—Hola papá.


	2. Capitulo 1

**N/A: Siento muchisimo la tardanza! en verdad lo pensaba subir justo una semana después, tenía puesta la meta de subir un capitulo semanalmente. Pero mi cuenta dejó de funcionar, no se por qué ni si ha sido un fallo exclusivo de mi cuenta o del la web, pero no me dejaba salir de la pagina principal cuando entras. Bueno, pongo las notas de autor originales: **

**Hola! La verdad es que se me olvidó poner notas en el prologo… pero bueno, supongo que da igual primero que nada:**

**Ni Inuyasha y Shugo Chara me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores. **

**La historia está situada más o menos en la segunda temporada de Shugo Chara y en Inuyasha no estoy muy segura… pero Kagome tiene entre 16-17 años, así que ya ha pasado un tiempo con Inuyasha y el resto del grupo. **

**Mi idea en un principio era emparejar a Kagome con Ikuto, pero no es nada definitivo y sobre todo la historia no será únicamente sobre eso, también quiero ver las relaciones de Kagome con el resto de los personajes de la serie. Luego… he estado pensando en agregar a algún otro personaje de Inuyasha, pero no estoy segura, denme sus opiniones.**

**Este capitulo es más o menos para aclarar la situación, así que no pasa mucho, ¡pero ya vendrán cosas interesantes! ¡lo prometo!**

**Muchas gracias a Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay y a pau5001 **

**Y creo que ya está… aquí va el cap**

* * *

><p>—Hola papá.<p>

—¿Qué haces aquí?— fue un murmulló apenas audible, cargado de una ira y un resentimiento para nada propios de aquel hombre.

—Tengo que pedirte un favor— Kagome respiró hondo aguardando una respuesta. Había esperado tener una conversación civilizada antes de explicarle el verdadero motivo de su visita.

—¡¿Qué?— inquirió él subiendo el tono de voz, parecía bastante indignado.

—No te pongas así— le espeto entonces Kagome, olvidando momentáneamente el enorme favor que necesitaba de él— soy tu hija, ¿no podrías por lo menos disimular que te desagrado tanto?

El hombre respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. En cierto sentido tenía razón. Después de todo, por mucho que no quisiera saber nada de ella, era su hija. No podía describir la sensación de verla, a ella, a una parte de aquel pasado tan desagradable que intentaba dejar atrás, allí sentada en su sala de estar. Internamente agradeció que Amu y Ami estuvieran en el colegio.

—Está bien— suspiró— cuéntame que pasa. Pero no puedo prometerte nada.

Kagome asintió aliviada, al parecer su padre había cambiado. Parecía una persona más tranquila, más feliz y relajada. Se preguntó internamente si por fin había superado sus problemas con el alcohol.

—Bueno…—empezó vacilante. Ya tenía lo primero, su padre había accedido a escucharla, pero ¿y ahora? No había pensado en que le diría exactamente.— ¿qué fue lo último que supiste de nosotros? ¿Mama y tú volvisteis a hablar después de que te fueras?

—No. Bueno, en realidad si, tu madre me llamó una vez hace unos años, me invitó al funeral de tu abuelo.

—ah— fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome. Aunque no era un dolor reciente, la muerte de su abuelo todavía le producía un pequeño retortijón en el estómago.

—Kagome ¿a qué viene todo esto?

—Hace cosa de un mes, quizás un poco menos…— y entonces paró. Siempre era difícil decir las siguientes palabras, no solía poder decirlas con tranquilidad, no era capaz de no soltar alguna lágrima cuando las decía. Pero ahora no podía montar un numerito, no delante de él— Mamá… murió.

Su voz tembló, parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento, pero aunque las lágrimas acudieron raudas a sus ojos el hombre frente a ella no se dio cuenta. La miraba fijamente, pero en realidad no la veía a ella.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, con la vana esperanza de haber oído mal.

—Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo, por favor— suplicó Kagome, apartando la mirada y concentrándose en sus manos, solo entonces se dio cuenta de con cuanta fuerza había estado retorciendo su chaqueta, tenía los nudillos blancos y sus manos temblaban levemente. Se concentró en dominarlas y esperó pacientemente a que su padre asimilara sus palabras.

—¿Es una broma? Es una broma ¿verdad?— preguntó desesperadamente el hombre todavía mirando a Kagome y suplicando que esta empezara a reír y dijera que era tonto por haber caído en algo así.

Pero sus suplicas no dieron resultado. Todo siguió donde estaba, nadie apareció de repente, la chica frente a él no movió un musculo, dándole la respuesta que necesitaba. Enterró la cabeza en sus brazos y dejó que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas. ¿Cómo debía enfrentarse a esto? ¿Su exmujer estaba muerta? Pero no era posible… Naomi no podía haber muerto, no ella.

—¿cómo?— preguntó, con la voz ronca por el llanto contenido.

—Accidente de tráfico— respondió Kagome, con la voz rota, y Tsumugu vio como apretaba todavía más la chaqueta, en un esfuerzo por controlarse.

Sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, tenía que ser un sueño, si, era eso, en nada se despertaría de aquella horrible pesadilla y todo volvería a ser como era antes. Solo que no lo era, todo era demasiado real, Kagome era demasiado real, el dolor era demasiado real.

—¡oh!— se escuchó exclamación sorprendida que venía desde la puerta de la sala. Él reconoció rápidamente la voz, y le dirigió una mirada cargada de dolor. Ella, más sorprendida que asustada se acercó lentamente a donde estaban padre e hija y dejó el té que había estado preparando. Se sentó al lado de su marido y durante unos segundos esperó una explicación.

—Kagome, ella es Midori, mi mujer— empezó Tsumugu con vacilación—Cariño, ella es…mi hija, Kagome.

Midori pegó un brincó y abrió la boca con asombro, al tiempo que estudiaba más detenidamente a la chica sentada enfrente suyo. Tenía pelo largo, casi hasta la cintura, rizado en suaves hondas en las puntas, de un negro azabache con reflejos azules. También vestía de riguroso negro. Y eso, junto con su piel cenicienta y su peso excesivamente bajo le daban un aspecto fantasmal. No parecía para nada la hija de la que su marido le había hablado, aquella hija que estaba llena de energía y no paraba quieta ni un segundo.

—Encantada— se las arregló para decir.

—Igualmente— su voz encajaba con su aspecto, triste, pero cuando levantó la mirada y por fin pudo ver sus ojos no pudo estar más sorprendía, allí, en esas orbes marrones que la miraban con tranquilidad descubrió una fuerza y tenacidad excesivas para su edad.

—Mi exmujer— continuó Tsumugu, como si nunca le hubieran interrumpido— es decir, su madre, hace un mes… ¿murió?

La última palabra sonó más como una pregunta cargada de súplica, y los ojos verdes del padre se encontraron con los castaños de la hija, ella asintió levemente, deseando que el momento se acabara.

—Lo siento mucho— murmuró Midori, sin estar muy segura de si debería irse.

Todos guardaron un momento de silencio, cada uno ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que Kagome, con vacilación empezó.

—Papá…— hizo una pequeña pausa, reuniendo valor — recuerdas a Souta ¿no?

Tsumugu asintió sorprendido, sin saber que rumbo estaba tomando la conversación. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarle? El hijo al que nunca había conocido. Ese hijo que se había enterado de su existencia cuando ya tenía otra esposa que esperaba otro hijo.

—Pues él… va a quedarse con una familia cerca de aquí. Tuvo suerte, ya que decidieron adoptarle casi inmediatamente, dicen que perdieron a su hijo o algo así… Pero eso no es lo que quiero decirte. La casa de esa familia esta muy cerca de aquí. Pero yo estoy preocupada. Souta todavía es un niño, ha crecido sin un padre y ahora ha visto morir a su madre. No quiero que ahora tenga también que alejarse de su hermana, no quiero dejarle solo.— hizo una pausa, miro fijamente a su padre, que asentía comprensivo.—Yo… se que es mucho pedir pero… Si pudiera quedarme aquí una temporada… ¡Solo serían unos meses! Es que quiero estar cerca de Souta, que tenga alguien de confianza con quien hablar mientras se acostumbra a su nueva vida… Además, me ocuparía de todas las tareas de la casa que me pidierais, ¡soy muy buena en eso! Y no tendrías que verme mucho, puedo pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en la calle… Se que es mucho pedir pero… pero… por favor.

Su voz se había ido apagando al tiempo que observaba la expresión de su padre. Iba a decir que no, iba a darle otra vez la espalda. Maldita sea, Souta no parecía el mismo desde el incidente, estaba taciturno incluso con ella ¿E iba a tener que dejarle solo? Ahogó un sollozó, lo que no iba a permitir era que aquel desgraciado la viera llorando. Sostuvo la mirada de su padre y esperó pacientemente a que salieran las palabras y la última llama de esperanza muriera.

—Dios— pero fue otra voz la que se escuchó— pobrecitos, eso es horrible. Tenemos que hablarlo más, pero supongo que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Así que si no es mucha molestia… Tsumugu ¿Podemos hablar en la cocina?

Él asintió y se levantó, dejando a una asombrada Kagome petrificada en el sofá. Aquella mujer tenía un corazón de oro. Y eso era tan raro de encontrar. Durante los minutos que el matrimonio estuvo hablando Kagome se bebió su te en un intento por relajarse. Observó al sala con más detenimiento. Era bonita, no muy lujosa, pero tampoco pobre, de colores claros y luminosos y grandes ventanas. Unos pasos la devolvieron a la realidad, observó como su padre y su mujer llegaban a la sala. Estaba apunto de preguntar, cuando se dio cuenta de la enorme sonrisa que mostraba la mujer… En una pregunta muda la miró fijamente a los ojos, y sin necesidad de palabras ella asintió felizmente.

—¡Gracias!


	3. Capitulo 2

**N/A: hola! Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría nada, y aun así no estoy del todo satisfecha con lo que he escrito… pero no fui capaz de escribir nada mejor ****L Aun así, para compensarlo, este capitulo es MUY largo. Creo que el capitulo más largo que he escrito nunca! Aunque en este capitulo puse a Amu un poquito OoC porque no quería que se llevaran bien desde un principio no se preocupes, me aseguraré de que se parezca más a ella misma. **

**Un especial agradecimiento a Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay por su review, estoy trabajando en esas cosas que dijiste. ;)**

**Dejen reviews! ****J**

—¿¡Qué!— el grito resonó por toda la calle donde vivían los Hinamori, llamando la atención de los vecinos, preguntándose que podría haber alterado a aquella familia normalmente tan tranquila.

—Amu, cálmate— pidió Midori en un tono de voz más racional a su hija mayor.

—¿¡Qué me calme!— Gritó ella en respuesta - ¿¡Cómo te puedes poner de su parte!

—Amu, por favor, ya es suficiente— volvió a pedir su madre exhibiendo una increíble paciencia— Tienes que entender que tu padre no nos ha traicionado, solamente llegué después.

—¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!— estalló la chica con los ojos ardiendo de rabia— ¿¡Es qué acaso…?

—¡Silencio!— interrumpió el señor Hinamori alzando la voz por primera vez en toda la conversación.

Amu le miró sorprendida por unos momentos ¿qué había sido ese tono de voz? ¿su padre estaba enfadado? ¿¡Su padre! Compungida cerró la boca y le miró desafiante, esperando ver que tenía que decir.

—Hinamori Amu— empezó y Amu no pudo evitar un escalofrío al oír su nombre completo en labios de su padre. — cuando tu madre te dice que te calmes, obedece.— y en aquel momento Amu lo supo, no solo iba a vivir una extraña en su casa (la hija de su padre con otra mujer, al parecer) sino que en su casa iban a cambiar muchas cosas más. Su padre no parecía el mismo. — Kagome es tu media hermana, y está pasando por una etapa muy dura, su madre a muerto. — ¿Y eso le da derecho a invadir mi vida? Pensó Amu con rencor, invadida por la furia— La aceptaras y trataras como un hermano se merece. ¿Entendido?

—No— gruñó Amu. —¿Por qué tiene que venir aquí? ¿no se puede quedar con algún tío o algo así? ¿Por qué nunca me habías contado que tenías más hijos?— preguntó con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos. Demostrando con la última pregunta cuál era la parte del asunto que más le dolía.

—Lo siento Amu, de verdad quería que nunca hiciera falta que lo supieras. — murmuró entonces su padre, sintiendo la culpa como una pesada loza en su espalda.

—¡¿No hiciera falta?— medio gritó Amu— ¿no pensabas contármelo nunca? — Murmuró segundos después, para luego correr escaleras arriba, derramando lágrimas de rabia.

* * *

><p>Se revolvió levemente, deseando salir corriendo lejos de aquella casa, pero como la última vez que había estado, respiró hondo y esperó pacientemente a que abrieran la puerta. Se entretuvo mirando el cuidado jardín de la casa, quizás se pudiera entretener cuidando aquel jardín… Se oyeron pasos al otro lado de la puerta y Kagome volvió la mirada, deseando que apareciera la mujer de su padre, y no alguna de las hijas. Sus deseos fueron escuchados, ya que, como la última vez que había venido, abrió la puerta la sonriente mujer.<p>

—¡Kagome-chan!— exclamó sorprendida. — ¿Ha pasado algo? No te esperábamos hasta mañana.

—Midori-san— la saludó la miko sonriendo — ¿Tsugumu no te lo ha contado? Se me estaba acabando el dinero y no podía permitirme otra noche en el hotel, así que esta mañana llamé y le pregunté a él si podía venir un día antes. Pensé que te lo había contado… – explicó, esforzándose por controlar sus nervios.

—¡oh! Claro, ningún problema —la cortó con una sonrisa— Ven, voy a llevarte a tu habitación. . Lo siento mucho, pero no conseguimos otra cama, así que tendrás que dormir en un colchón en el suelo, pero no te preocupes, yo misma lo probé y a mi me pareció la mar de cómodo. Dormirás en la misma habitación que mi hija mayor, Amu. Ella esta un poco afectada, porque ni siquiera sabía de vuestra existencia, así que seguramente no sea muy amable al principio, pero dale tiempo, en realidad es una chica muy dulce…— empezó a parlotear al tiempo que la conducía escaleras arriba— Pero mi otra hija esta muy ilusionada con tener una nueva "onee-chan" como dice ella. Ya la verás, es una ricura… Bueno, llegamos. Es esa puerta.

Kagome le sonrió para demostrarle su gratitud y segundos después la habladora mujer ya estaba bajando las escaleras y diciendo algo sobre alguna comida que se le podría estar quemando. Kagome la miró con una sonrisa triste, se parecía a su propia madre… Pero no era momento para ahogarse en recuerdos, ahora lo importante era enfrentar a su media hermana. Por un momento le cruzó la fugaz imagen de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru y un escalofrío la recorrió. Esperaba que las cosas fueran bastante distintas. _Por lo menos no llegaremos al intento de asesinato._ Pensó con un suspiro. Miró la puerta armándose de valor y tocó.

* * *

><p>—Tienes que irte— dijo Amu, bajando la mirada.<p>

—¿eh? — Inquirió un somnoliento Ikuto, mirándola desde la cama— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó después sentándose y mirándola más fijamente, notando la seriedad que había en su expresión.

La chica guardó silencio durante unos segundos, y miró por la ventana. No quería que esto estuviera pasando. No quería que su padre tuviera más hijos, ni que ellos tuvieran que quedarse aquí. Pero sobre todo no quería tener que explicárselo a alguien, porque aquello lo haría demasiado real. Tampoco quería echar a Ikuto, no ahora que estaban en pleno invierno, no ahora que él la necesitaba. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ya había empleado todos sus argumentos para que sus padres impidieran la llegada de la desconocida. Había hecho todo lo que había podido, pero sus padres no le hicieron ningún caso. Su media hermana, Kagome, se quedaría en su habitación durante unos meses. Y eso impedía que ella pudiera hacer algo por Ikuto… _Todo es culpa suya, la odio_. Susurró en su mente, al tiempo que más gotas salinas llenaban sus ojos. Pero no era aquello lo que sentía realmente, no quería que vinera a su casa, claro, pero no odiaba a aquella chica, era culpa de la exmujer de su padre, por morir y dejar a dos hijos huérfanos. Pero tampoco podía odiar realmente a aquella mujer, claro, porque estaba completamente segura de que no había muerto intencionadamente. Así que eso la dejaba sin alguien a quien echar la culpa. Y aquello era lo más confuso de todo… Ikuto carraspeó, y aquel sonido la devolvió a la realidad. Respiró hondo, intentando por todos los medios buscar una manera de decirlo fácil y que no empezara una cantidad indeseable de preguntas.

—Tengo una media hermana. — empezó, consiguiendo así que Ikuto abriera los ojos como platos, reacción similar a la suya misma hacía apenas unos días, días en los que ella misma había tenido que reunir el valor para contárselo a Ikuto. — Es la hija de mi padre y otra mujer. Su madre ha muerto, así que viene a quedarse aquí una temporada, específicamente, a mi cuarto.

Ikuto simplemente miró a Amu, preguntándose como era que sabía tan poco de aquella chica. Evidentemente, ignoraba que la propia Amu no había sabido de la existencia de su media hermana hasta unos días atrás. Y luego, como si le fuera llegando desde muy lejos, apareció en su mente la idea de que se tendría que ir de casa de Amu. Mierda.

—¿Cuándo viene? — preguntó, repasando mentalmente todos los sitios a los que podría ir sin que Easter le encontrara… En seguida se dio cuenta de que la lista era muy muy reducida.

—Mañana— murmuró Amu, apartando la mirada para no ver el rostro de Ikuto.

Él sacudió la cabeza desconcertado, hacía unos segundos no tenía casi ninguna preocupación, en cambio ahora… Mentalmente empezó a contar el dinero que tenía consigo, no era suficiente para pagar ni siquiera dos noches en un albergue. Sus otras opciones consistían en… Volver a Easter, quedarse en la calle. Y ninguna de las dos le parecía muy agradable. Pero quizás pudiera pedirle a algún amigo quedarse en su casa… aunque seguramente la tenían vigilada…

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta, haciendo que tanto Amu como Ikuto se miraran fijamente unos instantes, instantes lo suficientemente largos como para que la persona al otro lado de la puerta notara algo raro.

—¿Hay alguien? — se escuchó una voz femenina, que transmitía tanto nerviosismo que podría haber pasado por miedo.

Aquello solo hizo que los dos saltaran más que antes. Esa no era ni la voz de la madre de Amu ni la de su hermana, lo que únicamente dejaba... Con movimientos bruscos Amu obligó a Ikuto a meterse en el armario al tiempo que decía alzando la voz "Ya voy". Una vez estuvo todo en orden se paró un segundo antes de abrir y respiró hondo. Al otro lado de la puerta seguramente estaba su media hermana, con la que tendría que compartir habitación unos meses. ¿Pero por qué estaba allí ya? ¿Su madre se había equivocado?

Abrió la puerta casi con miedo, como si esperara encontrar un monstruo al otro lado.

* * *

><p>Kagome tembló al ver que la puerta empezaba abrirse. Por estúpido que pareciera tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de una niña de doce años. Resultaba estúpido tras haberse enfrentado a innumerables youkais, pero era cierto. Tenía miedo de que las cosas acabaran mal, y de que su padre la echara de la casa. Tras la puerta se encontraba una chica de pelo rosado ¿teñida tan joven? No pudo evitar preguntarse Kagome. Era delgada y alta, aunque no tanto como Kagome, bastante para su edad. Era, como la gran mayoría de niñas de doce años, demasiado alta y con escasas curvas, su pecho era pequeño, pero mayor del que Kagome había tenido a su edad. Su rostro, de piel levemente sonrosada era bastante bonito. Tenía unos grandes y expresivos ojos color oro que hicieron que Kagome se mordiera la lengua al pensar en Inuyasha, con una naricita respingona y unos regordetes y sonrosados labios. Llevaba una camisa de manga larga a rayas horizontales negras y rojas y un pequeño pantaloncito negro. Su hermana era una monada, y estaba segura de que se convertiría en una mujer increíble, pensó Kagome con orgullo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta del silencio que había invadido el momento mientras ambas se observaban.<p>

-Esto… hola- empezó dudosa de lo dispuesta que estaría su hermana a hablar civilizadamente.

-Hola…- empezó también dudosa Amu, mirando fijamente a la miko- ¿Tu eres Kagome?

-Si. Tu eres Amu ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, y al ver como ella asentía añadió.- encantada. Estoy feliz de haberte conocido por fin.

-¿no llegabas mañana?- preguntó Amu, ignorando completamente sus modales.

La sonrisa de Kagome vaciló, pero se obligó a reconstruirla rápidamente y asentir antes de explicar.

-Tuve algunos problemillas con el hotel en el que me estaba quedando- explicó, sin querer entrar en detalles.- Espero que no te importe.

-No, no… tranquila- murmuró Amu sin hacer mucho caso, luego, como movida por un resorte exclamó- ¡Mis modales! Lo siento mucho, pasa, pasa.

Kagome le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida al tiempo que arrastrando con su única maleta entraba en la habitación. Era una habitación muy bonita y luminosa, pero lo que llamó más la atención fue el edredón rosa, tan parecido al suyo. Sonrió nostálgica antes de concienciarse y virarse hacia su hermana, que permanecía en la entrada todavía, cerrando la puerta con excesiva lentitud.

-Así que… ¿Somos hermanastras?- preguntó directamente Amu, haciendo que a Kagome la recorriera un escalofrío, habría preferido evitar un rato el tema

-Si… supongo- respondió vagamente Kagome, haciendo el momento más incomodo aún. Pero se obligó a respirar hondo, ya había pensado más o menos en lo que le diría.- Amu-san ¿Puedo llamarte así?- Amu asintió sin decir nada más, esperando simplemente, sabiendo que su hermanastra tenía algo que decir.- Se que no soy de tu agrado. Se que para ti yo solo soy una intrusa en tu vida y en tu familia. Pero no quiero que nos llevemos mal, no espero que me aceptes y me trates como a tu hermana, se que eso es pedir demasiado. Pero te prometo que no me quedaré aquí más de lo necesario y espero que en ese tiempo podamos llegar a conocernos mejor, y si es posible, ser amigas. Considérame una compañera de cuarto, nada más, creo que así todo será más fácil.

Amu pareció pensárselo unos segundos, en los que miró atentamente a su media hermana, la observó y vio la sinceridad en sus ojos, vio el negro de sus ropas y sintió lastima por saber que se debía al luto. Por unos instantes pensó en lo que le pasaría a ella si de repente quedara huérfana y se tuviera que ocupar ella misma de todo, si tuviera que recurrir a algún familiar para que se quedarse en su casa, abandonar su ciudad y a sus amigos, y sentirse una intrusa en el sitio al que iba. Por unos instantes sintió verdadera lástima. Y asintió felizmente a Kagome, había decidido excluirla de su lista de culpables. Ahora mismo el que se encontraba a la cabeza de la lista era, sin ninguna duda, su padre.

-lo que sea- murmuró como si no le importara lo más mínimo, esforzándose por recuperar su personalidad "genial y sexy".

-Gracias- Dijo la miko, ignorando el cambio repentino de personalidad de su nueva hermana.

Amu volvió a su escritorio y fingió hacer los deberes, como si ni siquiera fuera consciente de la presencia de Kagome. Ella, indecisa se revolvió un segundo antes de localizar un balcón que no había visto hasta el momento, se dirigió hacia allí y al salir no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. La brisa fresca que se colaba entre sus cabellos era un placer tan simple y sencillo… pero en aquellos momentos, era casi lo único que podía aportarle las fuerzas necesarias para lidiar con lo que tenía que lidiar. Pensó en sus amigos, allá perdidos en la época feudal, seguramente Inuyasha ya había ido a buscarla, se imaginó su cara al encontrar una nota, con una foto pegada de todos ellos, esperaba que hubiera tenido la suficiente cabeza como para llevársela a Miroku y así averiguar lo que había pasado… Dios, hacía tres meses que no les veía. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar las malas ideas y se apresuró a volver a entrar antes de que se enfriara más de lo que debía. Encontró a Amu sentada en la misma posición en la que la había dejado, concentrada en algunos deberes. Recorrió el cuarto con la mirada otra vez, era un bonito escritorio, y una cama de apariencia blanda y parecía que el armario tenía alma… ¡¿alma? Exclamó mentalmente, mirando fijamente el armario lo confirmó, o el armario tenía alma, o había alguien dentro de ese armario.

-Amu-san – f llamó con voz suave – ¿te importaría si cuelgo una cosa en tu armario? Es que se arruga muy fácilmente…

-Aja…- asintió Amu distraída, sin hacerle ningún caso realmente.

Kagome sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a su maleta, sacó el primer vestido que encontró y luego, preparándose para lo peor se acercó lentamente al armario, estaba a punto de tocar el pomo cuando sonó un ruido sordo proveniente del armario, como si alguien hubiera dado un golpe desde dentro. Kagome y Amu saltaron asustadas, la última miró con sorpresa hacia el armario y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Kagome pretendía hacer pareció ponerse pálida como un cadáver.

-¡no!- gritó al tiempo que se levantaba más rápido de lo que había creído que era capaz y se interponía entre el armario y Kagome.-¡no lo abras!

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué? Hace ni cinco segundos me dijiste que podía- se apresuró a hacerse la inocente y parecer confundida, al parecer funcionó, porque Amu tartamudeó intentando decir algo durante unos segundos.

-¡Es que hay una rata!- gritó finalmente.

.¡¿qué?- exclamó Kagome sorprendida, con verdadero pánico corriendo por sus venas. Miró de reojo el armario para asegurarse. Definitivo, aquello no era el alma de una rata.

-¡SI!- exclamó Amu, intuyendo que había ganado la partida.- me avergüenzo de admitirlo, pero es así. Ayer descubrí una rata en mi armario, la encerré allí pensando cazarla hoy, antes de que llegaras, pero como llegaste… Lo mejor sería que hoy te quedaras en el cuarto de mi hermana, y ya mañana vinieras aquí si quieres…

-No- la cortó Kagome con decisión, estaba dispuesta a descubrir que era lo que ocultaba su hermanastra.- Ya que me voy a quedar aquí, tengo que ayudarte. Además, no me dan miedo las ratas.

Mentira, las ratas. Las ratas eran justamente a lo que más le tenía miedo en el mundo. Esos bichos asquerosos que se arrastraban por fétidos lugares, con afilados y mortíferos colmillitos, transportando un sinnúmero de enfermedades mortales. Definitivamente, había razones para temer a las ratas. Kagome intentó respirar tranquilamente. No podía haber una rata allí dentro, esa no era el aura de una rata… ¿Pero y si eran sus poderes los que estaban fallando? ¿Y si al abrir la puerta de verdad se encontraba con uno de aquellos monstruos…? No quería ni pensarlo.

-Kagome-san – la llamó Amu suavemente, intuyendo el caos que reinaba en el interior de su nueva hermana.- de verdad no hace falta, puedo yo sola.

-No- se negó la miko inmediatamente y luego la horrible imagen de una rata de dos metros de alto, con colmillos del tamaño de su brazo apareció en su mente. Además del casual pensamiento que descubrir su secreto no habría ayudado precisamente a llevarse bien con su nueva hermana, sea quien fuera, tenía un aura cálida y acogedora, una buena persona, definitivamente- Bueno… si de verdad no te importa.

-¡Claro que no!- asintió con una sonrisa Amu. Odiaba tener que fingir ser tan amable, no había sido su intención.- Venga, ahora, fuera, fuera- Añadió al tiempo que sacaba a la mayor de su cuarto casi a rastras y acallaba el intento de Kagome de volver a preguntar si estaría bien.

Una vez la puerta estuvo cerrada y Kagome se había ido Amu suspiró. Pero antes de que pudiera relajarse la famosa "rata" salió del armario con una mueca ofendida.

-¿rata?- inquirió con despreció- ¿de verdad te parezco una rata? De verdad Amu, me preocupas, pensé que no estabas tan ciega.

Ella bufó con fastidio, sin dignarse a contestar y se arrastró hasta la cama, donde se dejó caer mientras miraba a Ikuto.

-Bueno, ¿lo entiendes no?- preguntó apesadumbrada.

-Claro- asintió Ikuto, mostrando esa parte madura de él que tan poco solía aparecer. Amu sonrió, Ikuto verdaderamente podía ser un encanto.- Pero más importante, tu hermana es bastante guapa, ten cuidado de que te quite al principito- la sonrisa de Amu desapareció.

Fue divertido ver como el rostro de Amu se teñía de rabia y abría la boca para empezar a gritar. Ikuto le dirigió una mirada al tiempo que pronunciaba con los labios "Tu hermana". Amu se contuvo a tiempo, y en vez de intentar estallarle el tímpano, como había pensado hacer, simplemente señaló la puerta del balcón. En un gesto evidente de que se fuera. Ikuto, sin molestarse en decir adiós, saltó ágilmente por el balcón y se perdió en la ciudad.


	4. Capitulo 3

–¡No puedo creerme que Amu-chi tenga una hermana! – exclamó Yaya en cuanto les dio la noticia.

Amu resistió la tentación de corregirla de inmediato, _media_, era su _media_ hermana. En cambio, se obligó a sonreír con cordialidad a los rostros sorprendidos de los guardianes.

–¡¿Cómo es? – empezó a interrogarla rápidamente Yaya, sin dejarle tiempo siquiera respirar. – ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Tiene charas? ¿Se parece a ti? ¡¿Por qué no la habíamos conocido? – siguió preguntando sin dar tiempo siquiera de respirar – ¡Yaya quiere conocerla! – Lloriqueó a continuación, haciendo una pataleta, pero se detuvo abruptamente al tener una revelación – ¡¿va a venir a esta escuela? – exclamó feliz, deseando que así fuera.

–No, ella es mayor, va al instituto. – negó Amu con la cabeza, respondiendo solamente a la última, aturdida ante tanto entusiasmo.

–No sabía que tuvieras una hermana, Hinamori-san – murmuró Tadase apenado, preguntándose como podría no haberlo sabido.

– Yo tampoco – regaño Rima en un tono bastante molesto. Mientras que Nagihiko solo la observó, esperando por una explicación.

–Bueno…. – empezó Amu dudosa – ella no es exactamente mi hermana. Somos hermanastras. Y yo… hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, así que no se me ocurrió hablarles de ella – mintió con nerviosismo, avergonzada de no saber de la existencia de su hermana hasta hacía unos días.

Sobrevino un tenso silencio ahora que sabían la realidad. La relación entre hermanastros a veces no era agradable, y si ese era el caso, no estaría bien meterse en medio… Pero Amu era su amiga.

–Bueno, ¡Yo quiero conocerla! – exclamó Rima de repente. Los demás guardianes asintieron, de acuerdo con la afirmación. – ¿Podemos ir a tu casa esta tarde Amu-chan?

–Eh… si claro, no creo que haya ningún problema.

* * *

><p>Kagome sonrió con cordialidad al grupo de niños que había invadido la casa de su padre aquella tarde. Y pensar que todo había sido para conocerla. Nada más entrar por la puerta una hiperactiva niña con dos coletas había saltado hasta donde se encontraba y la había observado fijamente durante unos segundos para luego asegurarse de que era la hermanastra de Amu y empezar a parlotear sobre distintas cosas que Kagome no había conseguido entender. El resto habían sido más calmados. Un niño rubio había preguntado algunas cosas educadamente, mientras retorcía sus manos de forma nerviosa y en lindo sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas. Mientras una linda niña con el pelo muy largo se había limitado a mirarla fijamente, con dagas en los ojos. El que mejor le había caído a Kagome había sido un niño con el pelo largo y oscuro, que era agradable y calmado y se esforzaba por controlar al resto del grupo.<p>

Ahora estaban todos sentados en el cuarto de Amu alrededor de su pequeña mesa, que tenía un plato de dorayaki casi vacío. Por fin habían conseguido que la niña de las coletas, a la que habían presentado como Yaya, se calmara. Y estaban discutiendo algo sobre el colegio. Kagome dejó volar sus pensamientos hasta inuysasha y los demás, hasta alguna noche alrededor de la fogata donde estaban todos sentados y hablaban de cosas sin sentido, cosas lejanas a Naraku y la perla. Kagome amaba esas noches, en las que se sentía casi una chica normal…

–¿Higurashi-san? – la llamó el chico rubio, Tadase, si recordaba bien.

–¡Oh! Perdón, estaba en mis pensamientos. – se disculpó rápidamente la miko al darse cuenta de que todo el mundo esperaba una contestación de su parte. – ¿Qué decías?

–Te pregunté que si trabajas en algún sitio – dijo Rima.

Kagome se retorció incomoda por unos segundos ante la mirada de la menor, que parecía acusarla de que todavía no estuviera trabajando, pero antes de que pudiera responder, una enfadada Amu salió a su rescate.

–¡No tiene que trabajar! – Exclamó – Es una estudiante como cualquier otra, va a centrarse en sus estudios ¿no Kagome?

–En realidad… empiezo la semana que viene Amu – se rio la miko levemente. Le resultaba tan enternecedor como había acudido a su rescate, su hermana era una buena persona, y bastante inocente también. ¿Cómo iba a no trabajar? ¡Claro que tenía que pagar su estancia! La comida no salía de debajo de las piedras.

–¿¡Qué! – exclamó finalmente Amu tras un tenso silencio. – Pero pensé…

Se paró abruptamente, sin saber muy bien que había pensado. Aquella semana con Kagome había sido agradable, había descubierto que era una chica normal, bastante simpática y agradable, que pasaba la mayor parte del día con su hermano (del cual Amu solo sabía el nombre). Casi había olvidado la razón por la que estaba en casa, además de que Kagome había dejado de usar el luto debido a la insistencia de Ami, lo que le facilitaba las cosas… ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Claro que iba a trabajar, querría ganar dinero para irse de allí lo más rápido posible, y ella también lo quería ¿no?

–¿Y de que vas a trabajar Kagome-san? – preguntó Nagihiko rompiendo el incomodo silencio en la habitación.

–Soy la chica de los encargos en una empresa, cosas estilo llevar café, fotocopiar, ordenar alfabéticamente… no se, cosas de ese estilo. – explicó Kagome sonriente. No era el trabajo normal de una adolescente, es verdad. Pero el sueldo… era simplemente increíble.

–Waaaaa ¡Yaya también quiere trabajar! – gritó la pequeña del grupo, provocando algunas risas. – ¡¿Por qué se ríen? ¡Sería emocionante! ¡Yuiki Yaya, la gran empresaria ha aparecido!

La conversación siguió sin hacer referencia a Kagome o a su trabajo hasta que los guardianes tuvieron que irse.

–Oye Kagome – la llamó Amu más tarde, mientras la mayor jugaba a las muñecas con Ami en la habitación de las mayores.

–¿Si? – preguntó Kagome mientras le enseñaba a una emocionada Ami una nueva forma de conjuntar la ropa de sus muñecas.

–No dijiste en que empresa ibas a trabajar ¿Esta cerca de aquí? – la interrogó Amu tranquilamente, no recordaba ninguna empresa que tuviera una cede cercana…

-Ah si, esta aquí al lado. Se llama Easter. – le explicó despreocupadamente la miko, haciendo que Amu soltara la revista que estaba leyendo y clavara en Kagome unos ojos como platos.

_¿¡Easter!_

-¿En serio?- susurró Amu con voz tensa.

-Claro- asintió ella sonriente.

-¿Easter? – quiso asegurarse Amu casi con miedo.

-Pensé que ya te había respondido a eso. – murmuró Kagome, sin llegar a entender que tanto problema tenía.

-Pero… pero… ¿no sería mejor a trabajar en un café o algo así?

Kagome dejó su muñeca a un lado para mirar extrañada a Amu ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? No parecía haber tenido ningún problema con su trabajo hasta ahora ¿Tendría algo que ver con Easter? Pero era un niña… era imposible que tuviera algo que ver con una gran empresa como esa… ¿no?

-¡Kagome-one-chan! – reclamó su atención Ami, fulminando con la mirada a Amu por distraer a la mayor de su juego con las muñecas.

-¡oh! Lo siento Ami-chan. Pero de todas formas ¿no es hora ya de que te vallas a acostar? – preguntó Kagome con un ligero tono de reproche, pues en realidad debía acostarse había un cuarto de hora.

-¡Pero Ami quiere seguir jugando! – protestó rápidamente la niña haciendo pucheros.

-Mañana jugarás más Ami, pero ya es hora de acostarse, venga – intervino la Amu mientras la morena recogía las muñecas del sueño las ponía en la caja en la que debían guardarse.

Tras unos cuantos pucheros más y una promesa de que mañana jugarían las tres juntas Ami salió de la habitación, dejando una extraña atmosfera que ninguna supo como identificar.

-¿Qué decías Amu? – preguntó finalmente la miko.

-Que si no sería mejor trabajar en un café o algo así. Ya sabes, hay uno que busca empleada cerca de aquí.

-En realidad, eso era lo que pensé al principio. Pero me encontré con una vieja amiga que no veía desde hacía años. Pues ella me contó que estaba trabajando para Easter, y el jefe estaba buscando a alguien para trabajar… Cuando me contó para qué era el trabajo fui encantada a una entrevista y resulto ser incluso mejor de lo que esperaba– explicó entusiasta, esperando que su hermana comprendiera que era una gran oportunidad.

-Pero… ¿Eso no ocuparía mucho tiempo? ¿Y tus estudios? ¿Y Souta? Pensé que querías pasar tiempo con él… – intentó convencerla Amu en un ultimo intento desesperado

-Tranquilízate ¿quieres?– dijo molesta la miko – ya he pensado en eso y tengo tiempo para todo. Quizás no pueda pasar tanto tiempo con Souta como querría… pero no puedes tener todo lo que quieras ¿sabes?

Por un momento Amu se sintió culpable al ver como su hermana iba bajando el tono y acababa murmurando una disculpa y huyendo de la habitación. ¡Pero tenía que intentarlo! Y sabía que si la mención de Souta no había conseguido que abandonara la idea, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para que no trabajara allí.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hola! ¡por primera vez tengo el capitulo pronto! Me siento responsable y todo… jeje ¿Sorprendidos por el trabajito de Kagome? No mucho ¿verdad? Supongo que se veía venir, pero bueno. La gente que se pregunte acerca de Souta y por qué no ha salido todavía en ningún capitulo… para ser sincera, me había olvidado completamente de él. Pienso incluir una escena de hermanos en el próximo capitulo. No estoy segura de si debería haber hecho que Amu y Kagome se siguieran llevando mal, o si debería haber profundizado un poco más en la transformación de su relación… pero la verdad es que básicamente es la costumbre. Y no me iba a poner a describir una semana entera en la que simplemente conviven sin que pase nada del otro mundo ¿no?**

**Pienso hacer que Ikuto y Kagome se encuentren en el siguiente cap! Que ya voy un poquito retrasada con esos dos. No estoy segura de saber donde quiero que se encuentren primero: en easter, o por la calle. O también he pensado hacer que vallan al mismo instituto… pero no se si eso es pasarse con las coincidencias. Si tienen alguna preferencia o idea propia díganmela ¡Su opinión cuenta!**

**Pues bueno ya me despido, miles de gracias a los que han dejado reviews, sois unos amores :)**


	5. Capitulo 4

Ni siquiera anunció que se iba al salir, no es que importara, en realidad. Pero de alguna forma notó una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que nadie se preocuparía por su ausencia. Por un segundo se paró en la calle, indecisa sobre donde ir, pero al recordar su reciente conversación con Amu lo tuvo claro. Iba a visitar a Souta. No tenía planeado visitarlo aquella tarde, había pensado que a los dos les vendría bien un poco de aire, de soledad, pero quizás fuera mejor aprovechar el tiempo antes de que el trabajo empezara. Era tarde, normalmente cuando iba a visitar a su hermano estaba allí a las cinco, y ya pasaban veinte minutos. Pero de todas formas, si conseguía llegar rápido todavía tendrían algo de tiempo. Con esa intención empezó a correr hacia la nueva casa de su hermano. Y casi antes de que se diera cuenta estaba en el distrito comercial y le faltaba el aliento, mentalmente se quejó de lo que la inactividad hacía con la gente. Había un mes habría corrido esa distancia sin problemas. Miró su reloj con ansiedad, seis menos cuarto. Se esforzó por acelerar el ritmo y levantó la vista para encontrar… una chaqueta negra que se acercaba a mucha velocidad

—¡Cuidado!— gritó justo antes de chocar contra la chaqueta, arrastrando a su propietario al suelo.

Casi ni dio tiempo a caer y ya se estaba levantando apresuradamente, dirigiéndole una mirada al hombre bajo ella para comprobar que no le había herido. Se quedó trabada mirándole. Tenía más o menos su edad, con el pelo azul despeinado y un muy bien formado torso se adivinaba bajo la ropa. De facciones afiladas y piel clara y de apariencia suave. Unos hermosos ojos azules, mirándola y transmitiéndole una tan hermosa sensación de… ¿odio?

—Au— pronunció el chico muy lentamente al tiempo que la taladraba con la mirada— eso dolió.

—¿eh?— exclamó Kagome saliendo de su ensimismamiento— Lo siento mucho— se las apañó para decir, esperando de corazón que no hubiera notado como se lo comía con los ojos.— ¿estás bien?

—Pues la verdad es que no. Creo que me he dado en la cabeza… Así que para compensarme me invitarás a comer. — respondió él, esbozando una sonrisa petulante.

—¿¡Qué?—exclamó Kagome sin terminar de creérselo ¡Pero si ella veía que estaba perfectamente!

—Lo que has oído. De hecho, creo que estoy empezando a marearme… debería comer algo rápido ¿no crees?— dijo burlonamente, casi sin aguantar la risa al ver la cara de la chica.

Como idea de última hora, se le ocurrió que quizás si que podía sacar algo de comida, después de todo, estaba hambriento. Así que se esforzó en perfeccionar su actuación. Desenfocó su mirada, dándole un aspecto perdido y se tambaleó levemente para luego caer de rodillas, como si estas no soportaran su propio peso. Boqueó de forma exagerada, como si le faltara el aire. La chica, asustada, se arrodillo a su lado con rapidez y puso una mano en su espalda, con intensión de sujetarlo por si perdía el conocimiento.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?— preguntó con un tono de voz mucho más suave que antes, evidentemente, había caído en su truco.

—No…yo…— empezó con voz débil, parándose a la mitad y fingiendo un ataque de tos para disimular la risa al ver la expresión preocupada de la chica.

—Está bien, no te preocupes— le cortó ella con una enorme sonrisa. — ¿Crees que puedes caminar?

Él asintió y se puso en pie lentamente, como si le costara. Pasó un brazo por encima del pequeño cuerpo de la chica y apoyó la mayor parte de su peso en ella. Notó cómo se tensaba notablemente, más del peso que una chica como ella podría soportar. Sonrió divertido.

—Muy bien—dijo ella cuando recupero el habla después de asimilar su carga añadida.— ¿Crees que podrás llegar hasta ese café?— él asintió lentamente, como si temiera marearse. – Pues vamos allá… — hizo una pequeña pausa, dándose cuenta de que no conocía su nombre.

—Ikuto— suministro este pacientemente, al tiempo que asentía y empezaba a andar hacia la cafetería, más bien arrastrando a la que se suponía que era su apoyo.

*-0-*

Chocolate. Kagome tenía que coger algo con chocolate. Buscó con la mirada lo más barato de chocolate que había en el mostrador y al comprobar que no había nada todo lo barato que quería fulminó al chico de pelo azul que la esperaba tranquilamente. Estaba fingiendo, no debería pagarle nada. Pensó con fastidio, pero aun así escogió un bollo relleno de chocolate y lo pagó, todavía con mala cara. Siempre había una posibilidad de que en realidad se hubiera dado en la cabeza de verdad. Respiró hondo antes de acercarse lentamente al chico, Ikuto, se recordó.

—¿Contento?— le espetó, poniéndole el bollo delante.

Él ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, simplemente empezó a comer (parecía tener bastante prisa por llenar el estómago, ya ves tú), ignorándola completamente. Kagome dudo sobre qué hacer, pero una rápida mirada al reloj la convenció para irse, si se retrasaba más no llegaría a visitar a su hermano. Se dio la vuelta y se fue, diciéndose que aquel extraño desconocido no se merecía ni un adiós.

Dentro de la cafetería Ikuto siguió concentrado en su bollo, había reconocido a la chica segundos antes de que le trajera el bollo. Dios, era la hermana de Amu. Y él no se había dado cuenta. ¿Y si easter le estaba vigilando en ese momento? Podrían haber pensado que la chica era su amiga, podrían estar tras ella ahora mismo para interrogarla… Si aquello lastimaba a Amu, sería su culpa. Debía ir con más cuidado.

* * *

><p>El timbre de la nueva casa de Souta resonó por toda la casa y Kagome se estremeció en la puerta. Era tarde, haber chocado contra aquel extraño la había retrasado, pero aun así, guardaba las esperanzas de que nadie comentara la inusual hora a la que aparecía sin avisar…<p>

—¡Kagome-chan! ¡Pensé que hoy no ibas a venir! – Exclamó una regordeta señora al abrir la puerta. Era de baja estatura, con el pelo castaño oscuro recogido en un moño suelto y unos amables ojos negros tras unas gafas de pasta redondas.

—Buenos días señora Sawada. Espero que no le moleste mi visita… — saludó formalmente Kagome, dándose cuenta de repente de que había aparecido allí sin avisar.

—¡Claro que no cielo! Sabes que eres bienvenida en esta casa siempre que quieras. Ven, ven, Souta está en la sala. – la condujo la agradable señora al interior.

La sala estaba pintada de un agradable color crema y tenía varias ventanas que iluminaban el espacio. Un gran sofá marrón oscuro con cojines rojos y una butaca blanca llenaban gran parte del lugar. La televisión encendida mostraba en ese momento a una mujer limpiando las huellas de barro que sus hijos habían dejado al entrar en la casa. Mientras una voz explicaba lo fácil que le sería a la mujer si usara no se que producto.

Kagome esperó oír algo, alguna señal de que su hermano estaba sentado en aquel sofá. Pero lo único que consiguió fue ver su cabeza inclinada levemente hacia delante, como si tuviera que soportar un peso demasiado grande para él. Miraba a la televisión con expresión ausente y Kagome no pudo evitar pensar que simplemente la había encendido para no preocupar a nadie, para fingir que estaba bien y seguía siendo el mismo Souta de siempre. La miko cogió aire para darse fuerzas y se dio cuenta de que la señora Sawada se había ido, quizás quería darles intimidad.

—¡Souta! –le llamó en el tono más alegre que sabía que resultaría creíble.

Él se viró sorprendido, como si lo hubieran sacado de un profundo sueño y se quedó mirando en blanco a su hermana por un segundo antes de responder intentando fingir una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa? Me dijiste que hoy no podías venir.

—Si bueno… ¡te echaba de menos! – dijo la mayor mientras se acercaba y estampaba un beso en la mejilla de su hermano. Que se limitó a apartarse rápidamente y poner los ojos en blanco. —¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

—En realidad no, Kagome – respondió el alejándose unos pasos de su hermana y poniendo entre ellos al sofá.

Era su ritual de todas las tardes, ella llegaría y le diría que si quería dar una vuelta. Él se negaría rápidamente, pero tras un poco de insistencia acabarían saliendo de la casa y vagando por las calles sin rumbo fijo. En un principio Souta solo había accedido para alejarse de aquella casa desconocida en la que ahora tenía que vivir y ni siquiera habían hablado más de cuatro palabras el primer día, aunque Kagome había intentado levantarle el ánimo. Había seguido así, solo hablando cuando era estrictamente necesario unos días. Solo había cambiado de actitud cuando una noche, cuando se suponía que él tenía que estar ya durmiendo, había oído el timbre y al bajar no había visto otra cosa que a su hermana mayor, la fuerte, la invencible, llorando. Sollozaba en el hombre de la señora Sawada. "¡Lo siento tanto! Sé que no debería haber venido pero… pero… ¡es que estoy tan preocupada! No se como ayudarle, ¡no tengo ni idea de que tengo que hacer! Y él sigue igual ¿¡Y si no se recupera nunca!" Recordaba que había dicho Kagome, mientras sollozaba e intentaba dejar de hipar. Había intentado cambiar de actitud desde entonces, por ella. Porque ella también había perdido a su madre, y tenía que ser fuerte, como ella.

—Voy a empezar a trabajar ¿sabes? – comentó Kagome sacándolo de sus pensamientos una vez salieron de la casa.

—¿en serio? – intentó sonar interesado.

—Si, voy a trabajar en una gran empresa ¡Vas a ver! ¡Tu hermana la súper empresaria! – siguió diciendo Kagome, tratando captar su atención.

—¿en una empresa? ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Poca cosa la verdad…— confesó riendo levemente. Pero sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta de que su hermano solo contestaba por inercia. Inspiró hondo, lista para cambiar de táctica, estaba segura de que con esto si que captaría su atención. — ¿No crees que es hora de volver al colegio?

Souta se quedó como una piedra, totalmente quieto y tenso miró a su hermana esperando que sacudiera la cabeza y cambiara de tema para hacerle sentir mejor, como siempre hacía. Pero esta vez no fue así. Kagome también se quedó en silencio, mirándole, esperando cualquier tipo de respuesta.

—No

—Ya hace un mes Souta, si sigues así tendrás que repetir curso. – intentó convencerle Kagome pacientemente.

El menor simplemente sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando, dando por terminado el asunto. Pero Kagome no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, ya le había dado tiempo para que se acostumbrara a la ciudad y a la nueva casa, no podía parar su vida de esa forma.

—Vas a empezar el colegio Souta. – no había ningún tipo de duda en su voz, él se dio cuenta en seguida. Eso no había sido una pregunta, le iba a obligar a empezar con el colegio otra vez. – Mama no querría esto, estoy segura de que quiere que sigamos adelante.

—¡No hables de mama! – gritó, tan fuerte que todos en la calle se giraron para prestar atención a la escena.

Kagome agarró la mano de su hermano, dispuesta a alejarlos de aquella calle y de las miradas indiscretas. Pero el la rechazó de un manotazo, echándose unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho! – Volvió a gritar a pleno pulmón — ¡Nos abandonaste! ¡Ni siquiera estabas allí cuando pasó! ¡Y piensas largarte en cuanto puedas!

Kagome retrocedió, sintiendo como las palabras de su hermano como puños. Ella lo estaba intentando, de verdad quería hacer las cosas bien. Pero no sabía que hacer. ¿De verdad estaba tan mal qué quisiera volver al sengoku, donde Inuyasha y los demás la estarían esperando? ¿Era tan horrible?

—¡Souta espera! – gritó cuando vio como su hermano empezaba a correr, huyendo de ella.

Corría rápido, mucho mas de lo que Kagome recordaba que su hermano era capaz, pero ella había estado en la época feudal, y después de pasarte tanto tiempo corriendo por tu vida mientras huyes de aterradores demonios, desarrollas una velocidad. Le alcanzó cerca de un parque, cuando él ya estaba sin aliento y se había parado resollando. Por un momento no supo que hacer. Pero con toda la delicadeza y suavidad que pudo se acercó a él y puso la mano en su hombro.

—Oh Souta… — susurró tristemente al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando. Que saladas lagrimas se escurrían por su rostro, sonrojado por la carrera y arrugado en una extraña mueca. Kagome supo que estaba conteniendo los sollozos.

Abrió los brazos y apretujo a su hermano contra su pecho. Notando como su cuerpo se sacudía con los sollozos que seguramente había estado reprimiendo desde el primer día. Dejó que sus mejillas también se mojaran y enterró la cara en el espeso pelo del pequeño. No dijo nada en todo el rato que estuvieron así. Ni una sola palabra por parte de ninguno.

—Kagome, lo siento… — murmuró Souta cuando se separaron, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. – no quería decir eso, lo siento. Te quiero.

—Tranquilo – susurró ella en respuesta, dándole un beso en la frente. – yo también te quiero enano.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Hola holaaa! Qué tal? A la altura de sus expectativas? Antes de nada quiero protestar a la gente que me dice que me estoy tardando! Ha sido menos de una semana desde que actualicé! Y yo que me sentía responsable! :'(**

**La verdad es que me llevo bastante mal con mi hermano, no el típico odio sin sentido de hermanos, algo un poco más... serio (han pasado algunas cosas que no me voy a poner a contar). Así que me fue bastante difícil escribir la parte de Souta la verdad, espero que haya conseguido sacar un poco el amor fraternal. Sobre Ikuto! En realidad esa escena de la cafetería fue lo primero que escribí de todo el fic, y no me termina de entusiasmar mucho… pero weno, no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir últimamente así que esto es lo que toca. **

**Miles de gracias a los que dejais reviews! :D**

**Por cierto, la señora Sawada no tiene ninguna relación con Sawada Tsunayoshi, por si alguien ya estaba sacando conclusiones. Solo estoy viendo esa serie (se las recomiendo eeh!) y fue el primer apellido que se me ocurrió. Jeje**

**Nos leemos! **


	6. Capitulo 5

–Es un placer, Hoshina-sama. Soy Higurashi Kagome– se presento la chica haciendo una pronunciada reverencia ante el intimidante hombre que la miraba critico desde su silla acolchada.

–¿Qué edad tienes? – preguntó directamente él.

– Dieciséis – respondió rápidamente la miko, deseosa de agradar a su nuevo jefe.

–Demasiado joven… – murmuró el presidente de Easter sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Quién la había contratado? – Muy bien – prosiguió en un tono más alto – ¿Te han informado de lo que tienes que hacer?.

–Claro, señor. El departamento de investigación me ha dado esta nota para que se la entregue. – habló precipitadamente la miko, nerviosa ante la mirada intimidante del hombre.

No hubo respuesta y por un rato lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido del hombre al beber café mientras leía la nota. Kagome retorció nerviosa las manos, sin saber si se suponía que tendía que irse o esperar.

–Bien, espera afuera. Te llamaré cuando te vuelva a necesitar. – le ordenó con voz seca, y segundos más tarde levantó la vista y le preguntó como si se le acabara de ocurrir – Sabes como funciona el busca ¿no?

–Si, señor

–Entonces vete.

Kagome salió todo lo rápido que pudo de allí, huyendo del aura deprimente de la habitación. Tras un momento de indecisión se encaminó a la recepción de aquel piso, donde habían unos sillones relativamente cómodos y podría esperar hasta que la llamaran. Le habían dicho que era libre de vagar por el edificio si tenía tiempo libre, que según su sucesora, era bastante común, siempre y cuando no entrara en zonas reservadas. Kagome sacudió la cabeza, aquel trabajo era tan raro… quizás Amu tenía razón y debía trabajar en un café como una persona normal. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos, una agradable distracción entró por la puerta.

–¡Lulu-chan! – la saludo alegremente la miko, levantándose de un salto y corriendo a su encuentro.

–¡Kagome! – respondió ella igualmente ilusionada. Envolviéndola en un abrazo y dándole dos besos como saludo. Kagome sonrió al recordar sus reparos ante el saludo francés cuando se conocieron.

–¿Qué tal te va? – preguntó inmediatamente Lulu, deseosa de saber cosas de su amiga. – el otro día no pudimos hablar mucho… ¿Has conocido ya al señor Hoshina?

–Si, ya le conocí – asintió Kagome haciendo una leve mueca. – tenías razón, da miedo.

Se rieron suavemente, demasiado nerviosas y entusiasmadas como para estarse quietas y mantener una conversación seria. Y optando por probar primero con temas más sencillos y transitorios, contándose que habían hecho durante su tiempo separadas. Ambas contaron mentiras todo lo creíbles que pudieron. Creyendo que la otra no creería ni una palabra de la verdad.

–¿Y tu que haces aquí? En que trabajas, me refiero – preguntó en un momento Kagome, pensando el tiempo que llevaban ya hablando, sin trabajar lo más mínimo… para ella era su primer día y no tenía muy claro lo que debía hacer, pero ¿Lulu no llevaba ya un tiempo aquí?

Aquello puso a Lulu en una situación complicada. No podía contarle a Kagome sobre los charas y los huevos, así que debía inventar algo. Llevaba mintiendo desde que habían empezado a hablar, pero en realidad solo había cambiado un poco la realidad, sin contar la importante aparición de Nana en su vida. Se mordió el labio indecisa. ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella trabajaba en la empresa, y seguramente se terminaría enterando si mentía…

–Kagome, creo que no me corresponde a mi – empezó indecisa, recordando los guiones de algunas de las películas que había hecho su madre. – Pero tengo que contarte algo importante. Todos los niños sostienen un huevo en sus almas, el huevo de nuestros corazones, nuestra esencia, todavía sin ser vistas, esos huevos representan nuestros sueños y lo que queremos ser…

–Ya lo se – la cortó Kagome sin poder evitar reírse ante la indecisión de su amiga para contárselo. – me lo explicó la persona que me contrato Lulu, investigáis sobre eso ¿no?

La francesa dejó que sus ojos se abrieran como platos ¿Así de simple? ¿¡Llevaba mintiendo a Kagome todo aquel rato por nada!

–¡oh kagome no sabes la alegría que me das! – medio gritó Lulu abrazándola – ¿Puedes verlos? ¿Puedes verla Kagome?

La miko parpadeó unos segundos desconcertada por tanta emoción. Para luego sacudir la cabeza levemente.

–¿Qué si puedo verla…? ¡¿Tienes una chara! – preguntó sorprendida la miko, observando el aire a su alrededor, en busca de _algo_ que le respondiera su pregunta. Pero no veía nada, solo aire normal y corriente, ninguna alteración de energía, ningún personajillo volando por ahí.

–Oh… entonces no puedes verla ¿no? – murmuró una decepcionada Lulu.

–No, la verdad es que no. Aunque… – empezó Kagome, pero no pudo terminar, su busca sonó en ese momento. – Me tengo que ir, el señor Hoshina me esta llamando. – le explicó a Lulu apenada.

–Bueno, suerte. Ya hablaremos otro día.

* * *

><p>Kagome salió del trabajo era temprano. No había parado de ir de un lado para otro . Había sido muy distinto a su primera impresión, y ahora estaba exhausta. La casa de su padre estaba a una media hora andando y no tenía ninguna gana de hacer el recorrido. Además hoy no había podido ver a Souta, Amu tenía razón, el trabajo le quitaba mucho tiempo. Pero por lo menos era jueves, un día más y tendría su tan preciado fin de semana. Que por cierto no tenía ni idea de como aprovechar, Amu le había dicho (tras muchos intentos fallidos y una mala actuación de indiferencia) que no estaría mal hacer algo juntas, para conocerse mejor. Era una opción bastante tentadora, Amu le caía bien, aunque tenía cierta obsesión con fingir ser alguien que no era, y aunque convivían en la misma casa y en la misma habitación apenas sabían nada la una de la otra, pues Kagome pasaba el menor tiempo posible en la casa para evitar a su padre.<p>

Pero también quería pasar tiempo con Souta… ¿Quizás podría juntarles? Su hermano había sido muy claro sobre que no tenía ninguna intención de conocer a su padre, pero no había dicho nada de sus media hermanas… Y quizás eso era lo que le hacía falta a Souta, quizás ella no podía animarle adecuadamente, teniendo en cuenta que también estaba deprimida por la muerte de su madre y que echaba tanto de menos el sengoku que era asfixiante. Además a Souta le vendría bien tener más gente en la que confiar y con la que pasar el rato. Porque ella se iba a ir. Recordó las hirientes palabras que Souta le había dicho el día anterior. Era normal que la odiara, que detestara la idea de que le abandonaran así como así… Pero ella no pensaba simplemente olvidarle, solo empezaría a ser como antes. Ella se iría durante un tiempo al sengoku y luego volvería y pasaría un tiempo con su familia. No podía abandonar la vida que tenía al otro lado del pozo, ni siquiera por Souta.

–¡Higurashi-san! – escuchó de repente una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se viró para encontrarse con un niño rubio agitando la mano y corriendo hacia ella. Era un amigo de Amu, Tadase, si no recordaba mal.

–¡Hola! Tadase-kun ¿verdad? – quiso asegurarse, levemente avergonzada al no estar segura de su nombre.

–Si, el amigo de Amu – asintió él sonriente. – ¿vas a casa ahora?

–Si, a eso iba – respondió la miko dudosa, la verdad es que simplemente había estado caminando sin rumbo, no le apetecía mucho regresar a la casa.

–Me pilla de camino, ¿Te importa que caminemos juntos? – preguntó él sonrojándose y mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. _Tan lindo, _suspiro Kagome ahogando una risita.

–Por supuesto, me encantaría.

Echó un rápido vistazo alrededor para saber cuanto tiempo más o menos tardarían en llegar a la casa. No era mucho tiempo, unos cinco minutos máximos. Pero quizás aquel niño le sirviera de informante, había pensado que estaría bien que Souta se matriculara en la escuela de Amu.

–Y Tadase-kun… ¿cómo es tu escuela? – preguntó dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

–Esta… esta bastante bien. Hay eventos y clubs y los jardines son bastante bonitos… la gente también es muy simpatica– balbuceó el rubio. No entendía por qué parecía tan nervioso, retorciendo sus manos y chocándose con las palabras. – ¿Y tu Higurashi-san? Hinamori-san nos dijo que ibas al instituido, pero no a cual.

–Bueno… en realidad empiezo mañana – comentó Kagome pensativa, tratando de acordarse del nombre de la escuela. lo dio por imposible unos segundos más tarde, no le había prestado mucha atención. – La verdad es que estoy un poco nerviosa – admitió riéndose levemente.

Tadase la observó con los ojos muy abiertos, como si el hecho de que estuviera nerviosa fuera una inmensa sorpresa que no se esperaría nunca. Luego, cuando Kagome le miro con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro se sonrojó violentamente y apartó la vista.

–Pues te deseo suerte Higurashi-san, yo ya me tengo que ir – se despidió rápidamente y antes de que Kagome pudiera decir adiós ya había desaparecido por una esquina.

La miko parpadeó sorprendida ¿Qué acababa de pasar? O ese niño era muy raro o… mejor no pensar en la otra opción, se había dado cuenta de como Amu miraba a su amigo.

* * *

><p>La clase se quedó observando la puerta, esperando que entrara esa nueva alumna que su profesor acababa de anunciar que se transfería a su clase, pero nadie entró. Observaron como el profesor se revolvía incomodo, para luego decirles que esperaran un segundo y salir a buscar a la chica. Pero no estaba, al salir del aula lo único que encontró fue el pasillo vacío, como si en realidad nunca hubiera habido una nueva alumna a la que dar la bienvenida. El hombre sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo, la chica no le había parecido del tipo que se fugaría de su primera clase. Volvió a entrar en la clase y observó a todos sus alumnos mientras tomaba una decisión.<p>

–Tsukiyomi, vete a secretaría y diles que la nueva alumna a desaparecido.

El chico al que se había dirigido, un adolescente alto y atractivo, que traía suspirando a todas las mujeres del edificio. De pelo y ojos azules, con una encantadora sonrisa de medio lado, se levantó con una mirada de fastidio y sin decir una palabra salió de la clase. El profesor solo podía esperar que fuera a cumplir sus órdenes, y no que simplemente se fuera del instituto.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hola! Siento el retraso, pero la verdad es que tuve un pequeño bloqueo de escritor y además me llegó un mensaje de una pagina en la que había publicado una historia hace siglos, historia que por cierto deje a la mitad –.–'Entonces después de que me llegaran mas comentarios y que casi me obligaran a seguir escribiendo me he quedado con dos historias distintas a la vez, y para mi esto es… estresante. De todas formas seguiré actualizando esta historia regularmente.**

**Hablemos sobre el trabajo de Kagome… soy muy joven y no he tenido en mi vida una experiencia laboral, para empezar, así que no tenía mucha idea de que hacer. Pensé en poner a Kagome de secretaría, pero tras intentar escribir un capitulo así decidí que al no estar familiarizada con **_**que **_**hacen las secretarias. Si, se lo básico que sabe todo el mundo, pero no como para ponerme a escribir sobre ello. Así que espero que no haya quedado _demasiado _raro. Para el que se pregunté sobre la amistad de Lulu y Kagome, ya lo explicaré más adelante...Y**** lo de que Kagome no pueda ver los charas… solo les recuerdo que empezó a decir "aunque…" Maldito Hoshina por interrumpir ¿no? XD**

**Luego… ¿lo de Tadase se veía venir? No estoy segura de como quiero que acabe Amu, y si acaba con Tadase estoy segura de no va a ser todo color de rosa. Personalmente, no odio al personaje, prefiero miles y miles de veces más a Ikuto, pero no le tengo un odio tan especial como algunas personas **

**Y… ¿Dónde esta la nueva alumna? Que todo el mundo sabe que es Kagome ¿no? XD ¡Intenten adivinarlo si pueden!**

**Como siempre muchas gracias por los reviews, son mi inspiración.**

**Nos leemos! :)**


	7. Capitulo 6

–Tsukiyomi, vete a secretaría y diles que la nueva alumna a desaparecido.

Ikuto salió del aula aparentando todo el fastidio que podía, aparentando pereza y desgana, tratando de que no se notara su ansiedad. _Kagome Higurashi_. Había tardado unos segundos en caer en la cuenta de que le sonaba el nombre. ¿Qué hacía allí la hermana de Amu? ¿Era solo casualidad que fuera a su clase? ¿No eran ya demasiadas casualidades? Además… ¿Por qué coño había desaparecido? ¿Acaso Easter había decidido raptarla? Pero este no era su estilo… algo que llamara tanto la atención, en mitad de un instituto.

-No es nuestro problema-nya – le recordó Yoru como quien no quiere la cosa, saliendo de donde había estado escondido en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Ikuto sacudió la cabeza, ni siquiera se dignó a contestar, y tranquilamente se encaminó hacia la azotea del edificio para obtener una mejor vista y empezar la búsqueda.

* * *

><p>-¿Quién coño te crees para…?<p>

Un golpe, escupe sangre manchándose la barbilla y mira desafiante hacia arriba.

-¿Quién eres?

Esta vez no golpea, pero tampoco contesta. Ella tiene miedo, pero continua, porque no comprende esta situación, no tiene ningún sentido.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

Dirige la mirada hacia ella, con unos ojos muertos que dan escalofríos. ¿Es humano? Sus sentidos le dicen que si pero…

-Porque Nakaru-sama lo ha ordenado.

* * *

><p>Ikuto decidió rápidamente que la nueva alumna no se había ido por voluntad propia. Y también que la persona que envió Easter era realmente estúpida. Había dos pares de huellas alejándose del edificio, parecía que uno arrastraba al otro. El adolescente no tardó en empezar a correr siguiendo las huellas. Se dirigían hacia la parte de atrás del edificio, donde había unos jardines bastante grandes y varios edificios viejos de una planta, la escuela había planeado pensado tirarlos para hacer nuevas aulas, así que estaban a medio derruir. Tardó algunos minutos en encontrarles, detrás de uno de esos edificios, ocultos por unos cuantos arboles bastante frondosos. Un hombre alto, el pelo rapado al cero, traje negro, como si perteneciera a la mafia. Una chica en el suelo, pelo negro largo revuelto, el uniforme de la escuela y un morado que se empieza a formar en la mandíbula, le gotea sangre de la barbilla, y ahora Ikuto esta seguro, es la hermana de Amu. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que notó al acercarse un poco más, el hombre tenía el brazo estirado hacia la chica, apuntándola con una pistola.<p>

-¿Vas a ayudarla-nya? – pregunta Yoru, que ha estado flotando a su alrededor con tranquilidad.

Ikuto no esta seguro. ¿Va a ayudarla? Debería hacerlo, pero no sabe si puede enfrentarse a una pistola. ¿Es lo suficientemente rápido? Pero lo que más le asombra es la reacción de la chica. No esta llorando, no parece histérica como estaría cualquier otra chica en su lugar. Apenas parece asustada, como si la situación le fuera familiar. ¿Cuántos problemas le ha causado ya Easter? De repente Ikuto toma una decisión.

-Vamos Yoru. – murmura y hace el chara nari en todo el silencio del que es capaz. El hombre del traje le da la espalda, así que quizás si sea capaz de desorientarlo y llevarse a la chica antes de que dispare. Inspira profundamente y clava sus ojos azules en su presa, esta listo.

* * *

><p>-Kagome Higurashi ha desaparecido. – anunció el hombre al otro lado del teléfono, haciendo que la señora Hinamori diera un pequeño salto en su sitio.<p>

-¿Qué? – preguntó rápidamente, segura de que había oído mal.

-Creemos que se ha fugado, señora. – siguió él hombre sin piedad ante la desconcertada mujer.

-¿Kagome-chan ha… desaparecido? – repitió la mujer.

-Si, tenemos el deber de informar a las familias, pero no es posible avisar a la policía hasta pasadas 24 horas, lo más probable es que se halla escapado señora, seguramente regrese a casa para la cena.

-Pero… Kagome-chan… - tartamudeó el ama de casa.

-No se preocupe, seguro que regresa a su casa esta noche. Ahora debo colgar, si me disculpa, Señora Hinamori.

Midori Hinamori parpadeó todavía confusa escuchando el pitido del teléfono. ¿Kagome-chan se había fugado? No parecía el tipo de chica que haría eso… ¿Habría pasado algo? ¿Quizás algo relacionado con Souta? Debía hablar con su marido y averiguar que pasaba. Además, Amu hoy llegaba temprano del colegio, apenas faltaban quince minutos, quizás pudiera convencerla para que ayudara a buscar.

* * *

><p>-¡Slash claw! – el grito resonó por todo el edificio a medio derruir al tiempo que una sombra se lanzaba contra ellos.<p>

El hombre actuó rápido, al tiempo que empujaba a la chica contra el suelo se echó a un lado para esquivar el ataque. Ikuto pasó rozándole y sus garras desgarraron la chaqueta. Kagome, con la cara todavía aplastada en el suelo, no tenía mucha idea de que estaba pasando, ni si ese extraño era un enemigo o un aliado. Pero sus instintos tomaron las riendas y se alejó del hombre rapado todo lo rápido que pudo. Justo cuando estaba por levantarse algo la detuvo en seco. Un tiró. El hombre había hecho uso por fin de la pistola. Se viró rápidamente, rezando por que no fuera nada serio. Sus plegarias dieron resultado, el hombre del traje estaba volviendo a disparar, pero la sombra que la había salvado saltó esquivando el golpe. Resulto ser un chico peliazul vestido de forma bastante rara y una especie de garras en las manos, sin contar las orejas y la cola de gato. Kagome dudo unos segundos antes de alejarse, ¿Debía ayudar? ¿Serviría de algo si lo intentaba? Ella contra humanos… no era una buena idea. Pero entonces ocurrió el desastre. Otro tiro, esta vez más certero. El adolescente se agarró brazo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Ey! – gritó Kagome mientras agitaba los brazos, decidida a que el hombre centrara su atención en ella. - ¡¿Tu no tenías un asunto conmigo?!

El gorila alternó su mirada entre la miko y el chico. En un intento de ayudarle a decidirse, Kagome echó a correr en dirección a la escuela, si de verdad Naraku le había ordenado atraparla no creía que la dejara marcharse así sin más. Efectivamente, al virar la cabeza después de correr unos metros vio al hombre correr detrás de ella, por suerte, no tenía la pistola en la mano. Aceleró el paso, pensando en la gran estupidez que acababa de hacer. Un golpe a su espalda la tentó a virarse, pero se resistió, quizás solo quería despistarla y cogerla.

-¡Eh! ¡Ya esta! ¡Esta inconsciente!

Kagome se giró a la velocidad de la luz al oír la voz, muy distinta a la del hombre que la perseguía. El chico estaba de pie cerca del cuerpo del gorila, que tenía las marcas de unas botas en la espalda.

-¿Qué…? – murmuró la miko acercándose dudosa. - ¿Quién…? – pero antes de completar la pregunta el extraño traje del chico se desvanece, remplazándose por el uniforme de la escuela. - ¡Tu! –gritó entonces Kagome, cuando la pequeña sensación de familiaridad que había sentido desde hace un rato se aclaró. – eres… eres ese chico, el del otro día… ¡Ikuto!

-Veo que recuerdas mi nombre.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Esa es forma de agradecer a tu salvador? ¿Después de lo que he pasado para rescatarte? – preguntó un dolido Ikuto, acercándose varios pasos hacia ella. – Yo espera algún tipo premio – terminó susurrando junto a su oído.

-Aléjate – le ordenó Kagome con voz fría, afilada como una espada. Sonrió satisfecha al ver como el peliazul se alejaba unos pasos.

-Bastante distintas… – se rio Ikuto por lo bajo, esbozando una sonrisilla – Y ¿no piensas llamar a la policía o algo así? Han estado a punto de secuestrarte, ya sabes.

Kagome retorció las manos nerviosa, la verdad es que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido… había pasado demasiado tiempo en la época feudal. Pero ¿llamar a la policía? Si tenía que ver con Naraku, aquello no tendría ningún sentido.

-Y tú ¿No piensas llamar? - optó por preguntar, intrigada por aquella extraña transformación en chico gato, y cuanto estaba dispuesto a ocultar a las autoridades.

-No tengo intención.

-Bien, yo tampoco.

Ikuto parpadeó sorprendido por unos instantes. La actitud general de la chica era demasiado rara. Si, estoy tirada en el suelo y me apuntan con una pistola, pero no, no he entrado en pánico, y también he llamado la atención del hombre de la pistola para salvar a un extraño desconocido, que tiene orejas y cola de gato, pero no, no pienso llamar a la policía ahora que puedo. Ikuto abrió la boca, con intención de hacer un par de preguntas interesantes, pero ella convenientemente le interrumpió.

-¡Estas sangrando! – ops, si, claro, la bala. Ya decía que el brazo le estaba doliendo. – Tenemos que ir a un hospital, no puedes quedarte así, podría infectarse, y eso no sería nada bueno…

-Estoy bien. – la cortó el chico gato rápidamente, no tenía ánimos para esto.

-Pero…

-No pienso ir a un hospital.

-¡Pero Ikuto-nya! – protestó Yoru volando peligrosamente cerca de su cara. - ¡no puedes quedarte en la calle así-nya!

El chico gato hizo una mueca, dando a entender que no iba a discutir con él, sobre todo no con una chica que no podía verle delante. Suficiente tenía con que hubiera visto el chara nari, si ahora le veía hablar con el aire…

Mientras tanto Kagome parpadeó sorprendida, ¿Y eso? Oye, todo el mundo tiene sus manías pero… ¿Acaso estaba huyendo de alguien? ¿De la policía? Estudio su aura a conciencia, buscando algún indicio de que fuera una mala persona, pero al no encontrar nada suspiró felizmente, podía relajarse. Si le estaba buscando la poli, pues sería por un error.

-¿Y como piensas curarte, si se puede saber? – preguntó arqueando una ceja, no es como si todo el mundo supiera tratar una herida de bala. Al ver como Ikuto desviaba la mirada sonrió victoriosa. – Parece que al final si que te diste en la cabeza el otro día, tan tonto no podías ser desde el principio… – se burló ella, pero al ver como abría la boca para replicar se apresuró a añadir – Venga, tengo experiencia en esto, te curaré yo.

**N/A: hola holaaa! Qué tal? Este capitulo me ha costado horrores! T.T En serio, yo y las escenas de acción somos… como el perro y el gato más bien. Espero no haber hecho un trabajo demasiado horrible. Y ha sido toda una pesadilla seguir escribiendo del modo en el que lo estaba haciendo. No paraba de pasar al presente sin darme cuenta, y escribía párrafos enteros antes de decir "uuyy" y tener que pasarlo otra vez todo T.T De todas formas creo que he dejado alguna que otra parte en presente porque quedaba mejor… ya ni me acuerdo del lio mental que tengo. **

**Sobre el retraso… bueno, estoy de vacaciones, voy a la playa, salgo por ahí, he tenido alguna que otra fiesta… no voy a pasarme la vida escribiendo ne? **

**A ver a ver… ¡Naraku! Alguien se lo esperaba? Les puedo asegurar que yo no! XD Solo me di cuenta mientras escribía que prefiero a los malos de Inuyasha antes que a los de Shugo Chara y me dije ¿Por qué no? Aclarar una cosa, esto no es shugo chara, no son huevos X y transformaciones bonitas y preciosas, no, aquí va a haber sangre y no se yo si alguna que otra muerte… mmm tendré que pensarlo.**

**Y la primera aparición de un chara! Me lio tanto con ellos T.T como Kagome no puede verlos pues no los había nombrado hasta ahora porque todo esta hecho más bien desde la perspectiva de Kagome, pero no podía dejar a Yoru fuera! Jeje Ya aparecerán más charas.**

**Como siempre déjenme reviews! Y siento no haber contestado a los últimos! Mi cuenta tuvo algunos problemas medio raros… pero contesto aquí:**

**rocio e-chan: me alegro de que te guste la historia! Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar ^^ Y era una de mis opciones… esa de que Inuyasha apareciera, pero prefería dejarlo para mas adelante, quizás… jejeje. Lo de Ikuto y Amu… a mi amu no me cae muy bien, (me parece idiota por dudar cuando tiene a ikuto! .) Asi que lo más probable es que Ikuto y Kagome se queden juntos.**

**L.M.P.A: suertuda! Te fuiste de viaje! Yo también quiero! T^T jejeje y tienes razón… El trabajo de Kagome es tan rarito jeje Me alegro de que te gustara! Y se agradece tu apoyo como siempre ^^**

**Nos leemos! :3**


	8. Capitulo 7

– Venga, tengo experiencia en esto, te curaré yo.

Había sido fácil decirlo, pero no tan fácil hacerlo. Kagome había denegado la posibilidad de ir a su casa desde un principio, pero Ikuto tampoco se lo había puesto fácil diciéndole que su casa no era una opción. Así que Kagome había tenido una pequeña rabieta, diciéndole que en su casa era imposible y que o encontraban un sitio o se podía morir de la infección y si seguía siendo un estúpido como había sido hasta ahora ¡Pues ella hasta se alegraría! Ikuto la ignoró muy hábilmente, viendo la sangre de los Hinamori por ahí, sabía como acabaría la historia.

Y efectivamente, una hora más tarde estaba encaramado al balcón de Amu, como tantas otras veces había echo, pero esta vez no por la chica de pelo rosado. Podía oír con claridad los gritos que venían de la planta baja y como la regañaban por haberles hecho preocupar, así como también la interrogaban sobre que demonios estaba pensando al escaparse del instituto. Estaban muy decepcionados. Ikuto no podía parar de pensar lo extraña que era la chica, ¿ni siquiera le contaría a su familia que había estado a punto de ser secuestrada? Definitivamente tenía que hacerle un par de preguntas. Se acomodó entre los cojines del cuarto de Amu al oír pasos afuera, listo para empezar con el interrogatorio. Pero las cosas no salieron como el planeaba.

-¿¡Ikuto!? – exclamó Amu pegando un respingo cuando abrió la puerta. - ¿¡Qué haces aquí!? Te expliqué que no podías venir ¿no? – susurró molesta, fulminándole con la mirada mientras sus charas flotaban a su alrededor. - ¿ha pasado algo?

-De seguro que Ikuto-san volvió a confundirse de cuarto – comentó Su volando tranquilamente hacia la cesta.

-¡No se confundió-nya! – exclamó Yoru, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Ikuto le dio un empujón con la mano, apartándolo y haciéndolo volar hacia la cama, donde se quedo quieto boca a bajo, como si hubiera muerto. Nadie le hizo mayor caso.

-En realidad Amu… - empezó Ikuto cansado, estaba seguro de que se ganaría una buena bronca cuando se enterara de que había involucrado a su hermana.

-¡Oh dios mio Ikuto! ¡Estas sangrando! – le cortó Amu, sin hacer el menor caso a sus palabras. Sangre Hinamori, definitivamente. Pensó el peliazul divertido recordando las mismas palabras de la mayor.

-¿No me digas? – Preguntó sarcástico - ¿Preocupada por mi, preciosa?

-¡Ikuto! – se quejó la menor poniendo los ojos. – No es momento para…

-¡Oh No! – el gritó resonó por toda la casa Hinamori, e hizo que los dos ocupantes de la habitación pegaran un pequeño brinco. - ¿¡Amu!? ¡¿Amu!?

La pelirosada miró asustada a la puerta, desde donde llegaban los apresurados pasos de su hermana, que subía las escaleras buscándola. Sin decir una palabra agarró a Ikuto del hombro y lo metió en el armario rápidamente. Extrañamente, Ikuto opuso un poco de resistencia, haciendo que Amu tuviera que aplicar toda su fuerza para meterlo en el escondite.

-¿¡Amu!? – volvió a gritar Kagome entrando en la habitación, se quedo quieta por unos segundos mientras buscaba algo con la mirada. Amu se preocupó, ¿Había escuchado la voz de Ikuto?

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? – preguntó la pelirosara fingiendo una sonrisa.

-No, nada, pensé que… - y entonces lo vio, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta. – El armario. – murmuró sin aliento. Haciendo que Amu diera un brinco, tapando su vista hacia el armario. – esta en el armario. Pero… - y entonces sus ojos se abrieron todavía más, cuando la realización la llenó por completo. – el primer día, no era una rata. ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo iba a ser una rata? -siguió murmurando para si misma, haciendo que Amu empezara a ponerse blanca como la cal. – Hazme el favor de salir de ahí, Ikuto.

Pasaron varias cosas a la vez, la puerta del armario se abrió, dejando ver a un fastidiado Ikuto arrugando el seño, y Amu se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo lentamente, como si sus rodillas no la sostuvieran. Lo sabe. Lo sabe. Kagome lo sabe. Se lo contara a todos. Estoy muerta. Eran los pensamientos que inundaban su mente en esos momentos. Y entonces, una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza. Kagome había dicho: "hazme el favor de salir de ahí, _Ikuto_ "

-¿¡Os conocéis!? – estalló la pelirosa, mirando alternativamente a los mayores.

-Te iba a decir, Amu. Antes de que me metieras muy desconsideradamente en el armario. Que estoy aquí porque me invitaron – explicó Ikuto, exagerando todo lo posible su molestia.

-Si, Ikuto y yo vamos a la misma clase. - explicó rápidamente Kagome, deseosa de pasar a otro tema que la tenía intrigada – ¿pero como os conocéis tu y él? ¿Y por qué estaba escondido en tu armario aquel día?

Amu se sonrojó violentamente, nerviosa otra vez, aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de que se lo contara a sus padres. Pero la reacción de Ikuto fue muy distinta.

-¿¡Sabias que estaba ahí!? – Exclamó - ¿Y dejaste que me llamara rata igualmente? Esto no te lo perdono Kagome.

Ambas chicas le miraron unos segundos antes de decidir ignorarle y centrar la conversación entre ellas dos.

-No estábamos haciendo nada, Kagome-one-chan – murmuró Amu, deseosa de que el hecho de llamarla one-chan sirviera de algo, no lo había hecho nunca hasta ahora. – Ikuto necesitaba un lugar donde dormir, estaba enfermo, solo se quedaba en el suelo.

Kagome arqueó las cejas, sabiendo que si había algo más que contar Amu se soltaría ante ese gesto, pero al ver como la pelirosa guardaba silencio suspiró exasperada. Tendría que confiar en Amu, aunque lo que había visto de la actitud del chico… no parecía de los que se quedaban en el cuarto de una chica solo para dormir en el suelo.

-Bien, te creo. - asintió finalmente. Para luego virarse hacia Ikuto, que seguía en el suelo sintiéndose ignorado, y agitó el botiquín de primeros auxilios que había traído con ella – bueno, ratita-chan, hora de curarte.

Ikuto la miró completamente horrorizado ¿¡Ratita-chan!? Tenía la sensación de que hubiera sido incluso mejor haber dormido en la calle y arriesgarse a la infección.

*-0-*

-¡Ey! ¡Eso arde! – se aquejó Ikuto alzando la voz, mientras Kagome aplicaba con mano experta el alcohol.

-Deja de quejarte, es solo un rasguño. – murmuró la miko frunciendo el ceño. La herida era bastante menos seria de lo que había pensado en un principio, al parecer la bala no le había dado de lleno, sino que había pasado rozando, provocando una herida si, pero nada que no se pudiera curar en unos días.

-¡Me han dado un balazo! – gritó indignado el peliazul.

-No me digas – murmuró Kagome poniendo los ojos. Por una vez, echaba de menos la terquedad de Inuyasha en fingir que estaba bien, acababa de descubrir que no le gustaban los quejicas.

Ikuto arrugó el ceño, pero se limitó a estar callado mientras seguían curándole, cosa que sorprendió bastante a Kagome, teniendo en cuenta como se había quejado… ¿Quizás fingía? Pero no encontraba ninguna razón con sentido… Sacudió la cabeza y fijó la venda, decidiendo que no malgastaría sus pensamientos en él. Una vez acabado su trabajo se alejó de su paciente y se sentó en uno de los pufs de la habitación, preguntándose ¿Y ahora qué?

-Así que… esto… - murmuró Amu, que había estado sentada en su escritorio observando a su hermana trabajar sin decir media palabra. - ¿Qué pasó? - Ante esta pregunta los otros dos parecieron incomodos, desviaron su mirada y esperaron que el otro hablara.

-Solo… Bueno, en realidad estaba esperando en la puerta de mi nueva clase y apareció un tipo bastante raro, traje negro, gafas de sol, rapado, ese estilo. Tenía una pistola. Me llevó a la parte de atrás de la escuela, a los jardines. No estoy muy segura de que quería hacer conmigo, pero entonces apareció él y le dejó inconsciente. Luego vinimos aquí. – explicó Kagome rápidamente, deseosa de acabar rápido con toda aquella escena. Amu parecía asustada, pero se mantuvo en sus sitio, arreglándoselas a duras penas para no entrar en pánico.

-¿Estas bien? – murmuró, mirando fijamente el moratón de su mandíbula, según la historia que le había contado al resto de la familia, solo había sido un matón. La mayor asintió forzando una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Y entonces Amu se viró hacia Ikuto para preguntar lo que más le aterrorizaba – ¿Fue Easter?

-Supongo – murmuró Ikuto bajando la mirada.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿¡Easter!? – Exclamó la miko riendo sin entender nada. - ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué demonios estáis diciendo vosotros dos?

Kagome no podía creérselo ¿Qué tendría que ver su trabajo en aquello? No podía explicarse como había relacionado Amu un balazo con la empresa en la que trabajaba. Pero las miradas sorprendidas de los otros dos, que habían guardado silencio, observándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca. Le dijeron que en realidad ellos dos tenían razones para preocuparse por Easter. Además, ¿que había dicho Ikuto? ¿Supongo? ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a esos dos?

-Si no fue Easter, ¿Sabes quien fue? – preguntó Amu mirándola asombrada.

-Bueno… - empezó Kagome dudosa. Sin querer contarle la verdad, asustaría a su hermana, cosa que no tenía intención de hacer y lo más seguro es que la considerara una loca que y la mandara al manicomio. – es… es alguien de mi pasado. Supongo que, bueno, estuve en algunas cosas un tanto peligrosas antes de que mi madre muriera… y… pues me han encontrado. – explicó trabándose con las palabras, tratando muy seriamente de no mentir.

Pero en vez de asustarse o interrogarla sobre en que había estado metida Amu pareció que se quitaba un peso de encima y un sentimiento que Kagome no había sabido identificar desapareció de su rostro, culpa, se dio cuenta Kagome. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que sentirse Amu culpable?

-¿Entonces estas completamente segura de que no fue Easter? – preguntó Ikuto, que había guardado silencio para que las hermanas se aclararan, pero aquello no podía pasarlo por alto.

-Completamente segura. Y… ¿Ikuto? – le llamó vacilante – Gracias.

-Lo que sea – murmuró él apartando la mirada ante la inesperada muestra de gratitud de la chica, con lo poco agradable que había sido hasta ahora, había pensado que no le agradecería nada. Pero de todas formas, la había salvado por nada, no era culpa suya, no la había involucrado, asi que no tenía responsabilidades. Pero había algo en su mirada en aquellos instantes, en la sincera gratitud y la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios que hizo que no se arrepintiera. Volvería a salvarla si hiciera falta, aunque no comprendiera por qué.

-Y… ¿¡Se puede saber en que estabas metida con pistolas de por medio!? – estalló entonces Amu, como si acabara de asimilar aquello.

-¿Y que te parece si me explicas tu primero por que demonios los dos pensabais que era Easter? – preguntó Kagome.

Durante unos instantes hubo un duelo de miradas, furia en cada par de ojos. Finalmente, quizás debido a la edad, o quizás debido a haber convivido con Inuyasha, Kagome ganó. Y Amu se preparó mentalmente para contarle a Kagome una historia muy larga, sobre charas, huevos X y una lucha por el embrión.

**N/A: hola holaaa! Que tal? Yo estoy cansada T^T Se que el cap es bastante corto… pero es que no tengo ninguna intención de resumir la serie de Shugo Chara o Inuyasha para escribir como se lo cuentan la una a la otra. Ya en el siguiente cap pondré uno o dos párrafos explicándoos como fue la conversación.**

**Mmm…. ¿Qué más? La relación entre Ikuto y Kagome va a ser así al principio, pero tranquilos, eso no significa que no vallan a ser pareja en el futuro! Jejeje**

**Ah! Y quería decirles que eso de que me gusten mas los malos de Inuyasha no significa que valla a abandonar a Easter, seguirá dando algún que otro problemilla, aunque el malo malísimo sea Naraku XD**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Rocio-e-chan: me alegro un montonazo de que te gustara lo del secuestro! En serio, me pusiste contenta y todo! Jejeje Y… eres adivina? :O Aunque supongo que esto ya se veía venir un montón... y el escarmiento a Inu y Amu hay que planearlol! Tenía hasta ganas de dejarlos solos y abandonados para que sufran! Aunque creo que los voy a emparejar con alguien, solo por jugar con las parejas ^^ ¿Tu que crees? Inuyasha/rima, amu/miroku, Inuyasha/amu, Inuyasha/yaya… hay muchas posibilidades! XD**

**Este capitulo esta dedicadoooo (es la primera vez que decido un cap! Wiii *-*) a Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay! Por ver este fic cuando empezó y seguir leyendo! Jejeje**

**Nos leemos!**


	9. Capitulo 8

La habitación estaba en completo silencio, Kagome no había echo ni una sola pregunta en todo el rato en el que Amu llevaba hablando, trabándose de vez en cuando, dirigiendo miradas suplicantes a Ikuto, que ni una sola vez la ayudo a explicarse. La sorpresa de la mayor había sido evidente, incluso había palidecido varios tonos cuando le contaró algunas de las partes más peligrosas. Pero ni una sola vez la había interrumpido. Ahora mismo miraba impasible a su hermana menor, que se retorcía nerviosa, sin tener ni idea de que pasaba por la cabeza de Kagome.

–Bueno… parece que has tenido una vida de película ¿no? – suspiró la miko finalmente, sacudiendo la cabeza todavía incrédula. – Estoy orgullosa de ti Amu, has sido muy valiente.

Ikuto y Amu la miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos. _Esa_ no era para nada la reacción que esperaban.

–Esto… – dudó Amu, quizás esperando que su hermana estallará como una bomba y decidiera mandarla al psicólogo, o que corriera escaleras abajo para contárselo todo a su familia. – ¿no tienes preguntas? ¿de verdad me crees?

–Te creo, confió en que no te inventarías algo así ¿no? – preguntó Kagome, entornando los ojos en la ultima palabra. Amu se apresuró a negar rápidamente.– Pero si que tengo una duda… ¿Tu familia lo sabe? – preguntó la morena, al ver como su hermana la miraba horrorizada y sacudía la cabeza continuó. – Deberías confiar en ellos Amu, estoy segura de que lo entenderán.

La pelirosa apartó la mirada avergonzada, pero por mucho que dijera Kagome, no pensaba contarle nada a su familia. ¡La considerarían una loca! Además, su hermana no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando, ella no había pasado por eso. ¡Ni siquiera podía ver los charas! Pero decidió dejarlo ahí, Kagome solo intentaba ayudar.

–Bueno… creo que iré a ver a Souta. – anunció la miko levantándose de un salto. Dos pares de ojos se viraron sorprendidos hacia ella. Definitivamente, aquella _no_ era una situación para actuar con normalidad. Pero allí estaba la miko, sonriendo felizmente y cogiendo un pequeño bolso como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado.

–¡Pero Kagome! – protestó Amu rápidamente, poniéndose entre la puerta y su hermana. –¡Es tu turno! ¡Explícanos que paso hoy!

–claro, claro, quizás en otro momento… –murmuró la miko escabulléndose hábilmente de la pelirosada.

–¡No! ¡Ttienes que explicárnoslo! ¡Kagome! – gritó Amu, importándole un comino que sus padres la escucharan. Pero la miko ya se escurría por la puerta, evadiendo las manos de Amu, que no era capaz de atraparla. ¿¡Como demonios hacía para esquivarla!? Pero otra mano cogió a Kagome por el brazo.

–Quieta – ordenó Ikuto molesto. – Te he salvado y me han disparado por eso. Vas a explicarme por qué.

Culpable, Kagome bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente la mano que la mantenía en aquella habitación, y luego al otro brazo del chico, donde podía ver la venda que ella misma había colocado minutos antes y pareció derrotada, dio un minúsculo paso hacia el interior de la habitación. Ikuto sonrió victorioso y aflojó su agarre, aunque no la soltó por completo. Y entonces Kagome de un movimiento brusco consiguió soltarse y huir escaleras abajo mientras gritaba un rápido "Lo siento". Amu salió tras ella, pero por la velocidad que había alcanzado la chica antes, Ikuto estaba completamente seguro de que no conseguiría cogerla. Bufó molesto y cerró la puerta.

–Yoru – llamo a su chara, que había estado jugando junto con las de Amu mientras ellos hablaban.

–¿Qué pasa-nya? – preguntó este acercándose a él.

–Nos vamos.

*–0–*

Souta miró a Kagome fijamente, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. Su hermana había aparecido de repente en la casa y había dicho que salieran a pasear con un tono alegre, _demasiado _alegre, _sospechosamente _alegre. Lo había arrastrado al parque en el que habían acabo unos días atrás y le había echo sentarse en un banco alejado de la gente y de miradas u oídos indiscretos. Luego había empezado a hablar, y el niño había deseado de corazón que se detuviera.

–¿Naraku? – repitió dudoso, sintiendo como su estomago se encogía. Había oído muchas cosas del enemigo de su hermana, pero nunca se había llegado a asustar realmente, estaba a muchos años de él. No podía hacerle ningún daño. –Pero el de hoy… ¿Era un youkai?

–No, creo que no. Por eso me preocupa, si ha conseguido pasar a este tiempo y ahora tiene a humanos bajo su poder _cualquiera_ podría ser un enemigo. Antes podía detectarlos, se perfectamente cuando se acerca un youkai, pero con humanos… – la voz de Kagome se desvaneció. Miró nerviosa a su alrededor, casi esperando ver al hombre de la pistola. Estaba asustada, nunca se había tenido que enfrentar a algo así, sobretodo no _sola_. Pero debía venir a avisar a Souta, él debía saberlo, por su bien. – Por eso… creo que sería mejor si dejamos de vernos un tiempo, por lo menos hasta que aclare que esta pasando… no sería bueno que te involucraras.

Souta parpadeó sorprendido. Pero luego miro a los ojos de su hermana, esos ojos marrones, cálidos y acogedores que nunca mentían. Alguna vez Kagome le había mentido, su voz, sus actos, sus palabras… pero no sus ojos. Los ojos de Kagome eran sinceros, puros, como los poderes que alguna que otra vez le había enseñado. Y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad. Quería protegerle, y quizás fuera lo mejor, teniendo en cuenta de que no sabía nada de youkais y que si había una pelea no podría ayudar mucho. Pero no podía permitirlo, no dejaría marchar a su hermana a algo tan peligroso.

–Quiero ayudar. – dijo, poniendo toda la confianza que pudo reunir en su voz. – no quiero que me dejes de lado Kagome, vamos a estar juntos en esto.

–Oh Souta te lo agradezco pero… pero sería mejor que no. Es peligroso. Y puede que tenga que viajar al pasado. Estoy segura de que puedo con él Souta, confía en mi. – trató de convencerlo hablando precipitadamente Kagome. Pero la mirada de Souta era la misma, no había más que determinación. – Souta _por favor. _Te prometo que voy a estar bien. Es como cuando me iba al pasado. Además, tu empezabas el colegio mañana ¿no? Tienes que centrarte en los estudios… sería malo que acabaras como yo ¿no crees?

–No pienso perderte a ti también Kagome – murmuró Souta. – ¡no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras tu estas por ahí arriesgando tu vida!

–¡No exageres! En realidad Naraku no es para tanto… ¡sabes que Inuyasha muchas veces exagera las cosas! – exclamó la miko tratando de aparentar despreocupación. No quería que viera como le habían afectado sus palabras. Desde aquel día en el que Souta le había gritado las cosas habían estado yendo a mejor, el chico sonreía más, y ya no todas esas sonrisas parecían forzadas, hablaba más, estaba dispuesto incluso a ir al colegio por voluntad propia. – Si en realidad apenas he conseguido unos rasguños en este tiempo… de verdad, no creo que pase nada. – siguió intentando convencerlo, aunque fuera a base de mentiras.

–¿Te crees que soy tonto? – dijo el menor arrugando el ceño. – ¿o ciego? ¿o sordo? Quizás crees que no veía la sangre de tu uniforme. Y tampoco veía las vendas, ni oía tus quejidos. Ni veía como mama tenía que comprar cada vez más y más botiquines, porque por alguna razón no solían durarte más de una semana. Y sobretodo no te oía contarle a mama la verdad, ni te oía llorar cuando alguien _moría. _ Sé que esto es serio, Kagome.

La miko retrocedió un par de pasos, sin saber como es que su hermano en realidad había sido consiente de todo aquello. Su dulce inocente y tonto hermano. Y de repente lo supo, había sido suficiente. Souta no tenía que pasar por aquello, no iba a dejar que pasara por aquello. No podía permitirlo.

–Nos vemos, Souta. – se despidió antes de echar a correr todo lo rápido que podía para alejarse de su hermano.

Él no sabía ni donde estudiaba, ni donde vivía ahora, ni donde trabajaba. No sería capaz de encontrarla. Escuchó sus reclamos y como corría tras ella. Y no le preocupó, porque sabía que era más rápida. Pero los pasos se acercaban, y cuando se permitió mirar hacia a tras vio como su hermano iba ganando terreno. La alcanzaría. Y si la alcanzaba no tendría fuerzas para huir de él otra vez. Dobló una esquina, deseando que al perderla de vista desistiera. Y entonces ocurrió el milagro. Unas manos fuertes la agarraron, la cogieron como si de una princesa se tratara y la elevaron por los aires, haciendo que gritara aterrada. Eso fue antes de darse cuenta de _quien _la estaba cargando.

–Ikuto – susurró, mientras miraba las orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza. Y entonces notó como su rostro estaba arrugado en una mueca. –¿Qué…?

–Solo eres más pesada de lo que pareces. – murmuró el peliazul en respuesta, dirigiéndole una mirada divertida. Pero Kagome pudo ver el dolor en esa mirada, y decidió ignorar la última frase.

–¡Estas herido!

– Que novedad.

–Bájame. –ordenó, preocupada por el liquido rojo empezaba a filtrarse por la venda.

–¿Segura? – preguntó el arqueando las cejas. Ahora mismo estaban a once metros de altura.

–Déjame en el suelo, Ikuto. – especificó frunciendo el ceño. Después de todo era _él _quien estaba herido.

Finalmente el chico la dejó unos doscientos metros más allá de donde la había recogido, en la colina que bajaba al rio donde él mismo se relajaba de vez en cuando. Antes incluso de que pudiera hablar la chica ya había sacado un kit de primeros auxilios y había empezado a revisar la herida de su brazo. De _donde _había sacado el kit o _como sabía _que iba a necesitarlo, eran misterios para el chico de las orejas de gato.

–¿¡Estas bien Ikuto-nya!? – gritó su exagerado chara volando cerca de su cara.

–Estoy bien. – respondió ikuto, aunque la frase iba dirigida tanto al preocupado chara como a la miko que se afanaba en volver a vendar la herida. La rapidez con la que se había encargado de todo _también_ era un misterio para el adolescente.

–Si, claro que si – murmuró Kagome molesta. – ya te pareces más a cualquier otro paciente testarudo e idiota. Me desangro, pero da exactamente igual, si me preguntan, estoy genialmente genial.

–No me estoy _desangrando_ – señaló ikuto, decidiendo ignorar la parte en la que parecía como si hubiera tratado a cientos de miles de personas.

–Lo mismo sería. De todas formas ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, verdaderamente curiosa. – Pensé que estarías en casa de Amu.

–Que te parece si yo te respondo a eso cuando tu me expliques una cosa – propuso Ikuto sonriendo pícaramente. Kagome suspiró molesta, ya sabía cual era la pregunta que venía ahora. – ¿Quién es Naraku?

–¿¡QUÉ!?

_Bueno, definitivamente, esa no era la pregunta que estaba esperando. _

**N/A: holaa! Que tal? Siento la tardanza, bueno, creo que he tardado, aunque tampoco estoy muy segura, no se ni en que día vivo XD **

**El capitulo… bueno, es un poco algo así como transición, se nota ¿no? Tampoco pasa mucho. La verdad es que al principio pensaba incluir a Souta en la historia bastante más de lo que será al final (de hecho antes de empezar el capitulo no pensaba hacer eso con el pobrecillo) Pero me di cuenta de que quizás si los capítulos fueran mas largos si podría hacerlo, pero como cada vez me esta costando más y más escribir esto, he decidido que voy a tachar de la lista a un par de personajes. Pero eso **_**no**_** significa que no vallan a aparecer nunca, simplemente aparecerán bastante menos de lo esperado. **

**Pero sigo teniendo intención de que los del sengoku aparezcan! (mínimo Inuyasha) **

**Sobre las parejas que le mencione a Rocio-e-chan en las otras notas de autor, ¡tranquilas! No pensaba poner esas parejas, solo puse juntos a los primeros personajes que me vinieron a la cabeza! Se que muchos no pegaban ni con cola, pero es que no tenía ganas de pensar… jejeje y por cierto! Encuéntrenle una pareja a Souta! En realidad a mi me gusta el Amu/Souta, pero fui taaaan exageradamente lista que no lo pensé antes de hacerles hermanos -.-'**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a…. L.M.P.A! Anímate a subir tus historias! **


	10. Capitulo 9

–_¿Quién es Naraku?_

_Bueno, definitivamente, esa no era la pregunta que estaba esperando. _

–¿C-co-cómo…? –tartamudeó la miko mirando horrorizada a Ikuto. Esto no podía estar pasando.

–¿Quién es Naraku? – repitió él lentamente, mirando a los ojos de Kagome, que parecía horrorizada.

– ¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?

–Bueno, la gente tiene oídos, ya sabes. Si no querías que nadie se enterara, no haber ido aun parque publico. – replicó Ikuto sonriendo con superioridad.

–Estabas… ¡¿Estabas espiando?! – el gritó de Kagome fue suficiente para que varios peatones que pasaban por allí se viraran sorprendidos, haciendo que Ikuto pusiera los ojos en blanco ante tanta muestra de discreción.

–Yo no lo llamaría espiar...

–¡Oh dios mio! ¡Nos escuchaste! – le interrumpió Kagome, y su cara palideció mientras retrocedía dos pasos, como si de repente tuviera miedo del chico. – oh no por favor, no, no, no, no… – empezó a murmurar, mientras se deslizaba hasta el suelo, como si sus rodillas hubieran dejado de sostenerla – ¿Cuánto escuchaste?

–Lo suficiente – respondió Ikuto alegremente tomando asiento a su lado. – cosas como "no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras arriesgas tu vida por ahí" o también escuche algo sobre vendas y sangre…

Para Kagome era como si le estuvieran quitando un _enorme_ peso de encima, no recordaba muy bien lo que habían dicho ella y Souta, le preocupaba que hubieran llegado a decir algo que pudiera hacer que la llevaran al loquero, pero al parecer solo tendría que inventarse algo más o menos creíble… ¿Quizás una banda?

–Y como no, también escuché algo sobre youkais_. _

Y entonces ocurrió el desastre, Ikuto, que había seguido diciendo frases de su conversación con Souta, terminó su discurso con una palabra que Kagome esperaba de corazón que no dijera. Bajó la cabeza, tratando de parecer avergonzada por que la hubieran pillado diciendo tonterías y probó con una de sus opciones.

–Bueno, es tonto de decir, pero la verdad es que todo eso es como un juego que tengo con mi hermano, un poco tonto ¿no? – mintió, tratando de que sonara todo lo creíble que pudiera.

– Inventa algo mejor – suspiró Ikuto fingiendo decepción.

–¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – resopló Kagome exasperada. – La verdad es que si te contara lo que pasa no te lo creerías, me llevarías al manicomio, y la verdad es que no tengo ninguna gana de ir.

–Si claro, nosotros somos los que vemos charas volando por ahí, pero eres tu la que vas al manicomio – se burló él. Seguramente la chica solo estaba metida en algo serio, y lo de youkais era un nombre en clave. O eso esperaba, Amu no sería muy feliz si resultaba que su hermana estaba loca.

–¿Acaso no quieres verme-nya? – interrumpió Yoru horrorizado volando delante de la cara del adolescente, pero él lo apartó de un manotazo, este no era el momento.

–¿en serio? – murmuró Kagome. – ¿De verdad no creerás que estoy loca? ¿lo prometes?

Ikuto decidió que la chica de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que en vez de empezar a burlarse otra vez, asintió, dejando su expresión en blanco, y esperó a que soltará lo que ella consideraba la gran bomba. Pero tras treinta segundos de espera se estaba desesperando, ella no hacía más que arrancar la hierva nerviosamente, evitando mirarle a los ojos. Y entonces, cuando estaba a punto de empezar a protestar, ella habló.

–¿Incluso si es una historia sobre viajes en el tiempo?

–*0*–

Amu miró interrogante al chico que había encontrado al abrir la puerta. Estaba sola en casa, después de haber perseguido a Kagome y haber fracasado miserablemente había vuelto allí solo para encontrar una nota de sus padres que explicaba que saldrían a no-se-que de Ami, tampoco había prestado mucha atención. Había tratado de tranquilizarse, pero cuando descubrió que Ikuto también había desaparecido no había podido parar de despotricar, mientras sus charas intentaban calmarla. No había ayudado para nada cuando habían tocado la puerta, y ella había pensado que sería Kagome, pero no, allí solo había un chico desconocido que seguramente se hubiera equivocado de dirección, iba a empezar a gritarle cuando el preguntó.

–¿Esta Kagome?

La pelirosada parpadeó sorprendida por unos segundos, tratando de averiguar quien era, su media hermana solo tenía relación con ella, con la gente de su instituto, con los guardianes y claro esta con…

–¿¡Eres Souta!? – exclamó sorprendida, abriendo los ojos como platos y parándose a observar mejor al chico. Era aproximadamente de su edad, quizás un año más, con el pelo castaño muy oscuro y los ojos marrones como los de su hermana. Parecía terriblemente incomodo ante su pregunta.

–Si… bueno, tu eres Amu ¿no? Encantado – se obligó a decir, para luego volver inmediatamente al tema que le interesaba – ¿Esta Kagome?

Amu frunció el ceño, había esperado un poco más de educación del hermano de Kagome, es decir su medio hermano. Pero se recordó lo poco agradable que había sido ella cuando conoció a la morena, así que esbozó una sonrisa.

–No, no esta – dijo, pero antes de que el chico pudiera despedirse y no volver a aparecer por allí como tenía planeado, Amu preguntó – ¿Ha pasado algo?

Y la preocupación en la voz de Amu hizo que Souta diera la vuelta y se dispusiera a explicarle _algo, _no pensaba decirle la verdad, pero tampoco tenía tan mal corazón como para dejarla con la duda. Además, quizás le ayudara a buscar a su hermana.

*–0–*

Ya era de noche cuando Kagome acabo de hablar, no lo había contado todo, resumiendo lo mejor que podía su vida en el sengoku, sobre todo se había saltado los sentimientos, Inuyasha ella y Kikio. Definitivamente no pensaba contarle aquello a Ikuto. El chico había resultado que no era muy bueno escuchando, y la había interrumpido numerosas ocasiones para hacer preguntas o dejar bien claro que lo que estaba diciendo era _imposible. _Ella le había recordado con insistencia que había _prometido_ creer su historia, pero al parecer, para el chico de orejas de gato, aquella promesa había dejado de tener importancia. Aun así, dos horas más tarde de que empezara a hablar, el peliazul parecía haber empezado a aceptar que lo que acababa de oír, por muy raro e increíble que le resultara, era cierto.

–Y… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – la pregunta la pilló por sorpresa. Ikuto había preguntado muchas cosas, pero para todas había tenido una respuesta clara y rápida. Esto sin embargo…

–No lo se – suspiró tras unos segundos, porque era la verdad, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer.

El silencio fue lo que siguió, solo interrumpido por el rumor del río que discurría metros más abajo. Hasta que un estridente y desagradable pitido salió del bolso de Kagome, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

–Lo siento, es del trabajo. – murmuró la miko, arrugando el ceño hacia su móvil. ¿Se puede saber para que demonios la llamaban ahora? Y por dios, debía cambiar ese tono si no quería que le diera un paro cardiaco algún día. –¿Si?

–¡Soy yo Kagome! – exclamó felizmente una voz femenina que no esperaba escuchar.

–Lulu, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella sin comprender nada. ¿Por qué Lulu la llamaba desde aquel número?

–Veras… necesito pedirte un favorcito. – anunció ella felizmente. – ¿Podrías venir un segundo a Easter?

–¿Es importante? Ahora mismo estoy un poquito ocupada…

–La verdad es que si Kagome, por favor.

Kagome se mordió el labio nerviosa. No quería ir a Easter, no después de lo que Amu e Ikuto le habían contado, y no quería dejar a Ikuto por su cuenta antes de asegurarse de que no llamaría a un psicólogo. Pero Lulu era su _amiga, _casi como otra hermana pequeña, a la que quería proteger_. _Conocía a esa chica, y estaba segura de que no la llamaría e insistiría en que fuera por nada. Así que tomó una decisión.

–Voy para allá.

Ikuto la miraba con ojos interrogantes, él ni siquiera había sabido que ella tenía un trabajo. Sobre todo no un trabajo como aquel, que podían llamarte en cualquier momento. Pero tampoco es que le importara mucho, si no fuera porque todavía tenía dudas, muchas dudas, y quería respuestas que solo la morena podía darle.

–Tengo que irme, ya hablaremos en otro momento, Ikuto – explicó precipitadamente Kagome, alejándose a paso rápido.

–¡Espera! ¡no he acabado! – protestó el peliazul.

–Hablaremos otro día. – repito la miko.

–Otro día ¿Cuándo? – preguntó el exceptico, como si creyera que ella se desvanecería.

–Mañana en el instituto – medio gritó Kagome mientras se alejaba corriendo, deseando de corazón que él no la siguiera.

Ikuto masculló un par de palabras nada cariñosas hacia la chica y volvió a sentarse en la hierba, meditando sobre todo lo que acababa de descubrir. Yoru empezó a hablar demasiado alto y con demasiadas energías, pero después de asegurarle que en realidad se no le disgustaba verle, no le hizo mucho caso.

Escondida en el puente a unos cien metros de allí, Lulu De Morcerf sonrió arrogantemente. Lo había conseguido, Ikuto Tsukiyomi sería suyo en breves momentos, y Easter por fin la dejaría tranquila, habían estado bastantes descontentos con su trabajo últimamente. Pero antes de que pudiera poner en practica su magnifico plan, algo interfirió. Una _criatura, _porque no se le ocurría otra mejor palabra para describirla, emergió del lago. Parecía un dragón chino, con el cuerpo alargado recubierto de escamas, cuernos y púas por todo el cuerpo. Con afilados colmillos que enseñó cuando soltó un amenazador gruñido. Lulu se escondió mejor, aterrada ante lo que veía. Tsukiyomi parecía estar en su misma situación, a juzgar por su cara incrédula y aterrada, pero reaccionó mejor que ella, haciendo el chara nari y saltando para evitar ser comido por pocos centímetros.

La batalla que siguió hizo que a Lulu se le pusieran los pelos de punta. El chico era bastante hábil, esquivaba y atacaba, saltaba a varios metros por el nivel del suelo, dando la sensación de que volara. Pero era evidente que no sobreviviría mucho rato. La criatura era rápida, y tenía más armas que el chico, su cola con púas ya había alcanzado una vez a Tsukiyomi, le habría matado de no ser porque él había usado su propio brazo como escudo, aunque aquello había significado dejar el brazo inútil. La sangre manchaba la mayor parte de la camisa del peliazul y sus movimientos se iban haciendo más lentos conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Finalmente, y para desgracia de Lulu, trató de refugiarse en el puente. Pero su chara nari se deshizo a escasos metros de ella, calló de rodillas, y fue evidente que no podía avanzar más. La bestia se acercaba rápidamente, y Lulu apartó la mirada, no queriendo ver el terrible final al que se enfrentaba el chico. Pero no fue eso lo que pasó, una risa profunda y grave, que parecía provenir del mismo diablo, resonó por todo el lugar. Con incredulidad, Lulu se dio cuenta de que la risa provenía de la bestia.

–Dile a la miko que esto es un aviso, no seré tan condescendiente la próxima vez. – avisó la criatura con voz cavernosa, dejando sus colmillos peligrosamente cerca del chico.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la criatura volvió a reírse y se sumergió en el agua. Segundos más tarde, Ikuto Tsukiyomi se puso en pie y empezó a alejarse de la escena. Lulu observaba el lugar de la batalla con los ojos muy abiertos, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Tras unos segundos más de incredulidad, simplemente decidió ignorar lo que acababa de pasar y se acercó a un tambaleante Ikuto, previendo que después de aquello no podría oponer mucha resistencia. Sacó el bote de cloroformo y mandó un mensaje al conductor que había mandado a llamar para cargar al chico mientras tomaba una resolución. Ella se limitaría a llevarlo a Easter y olvidar aquel incidente.

**N/A: Hola! Holaa! Que tal? He escrito este capitulo justo antes de irme de vacaciones, así que creo que pasará un tiempo en mi PC antes de que vuelva, lo revise, y ustedes puedan leerlo. **

**Bueno bueno… primer youkai! No es que Ikuto sea tan débil ¿vale? Solo recordad que esta herido. Y luego… Ikuto ya sabe la verdad, pero creo que amu tardará unos cuantos capítulos más (si es que llega a saberla) XD **

**Rocio–e–chan: algo que le faltaba? Ya me deprimiste! Espero que no te faltara nada en este cap, o si faltaba que por lo menos me des alguna pista sobre **_**que**_** faltaba. Jejeje Y me gusta tu lista! Pero creo que te falto mencionar que ambos son indecisos… … se nota que te gusta el Amu/inu eh? Jajajaja A mi también me gusta! Pero antes de ponerle a inuyasha una pareja, tengo que buscar la forma en la que encaje en la historia XD Y Estuve buscando las edades de Lulu y Souta, (debí documentarme antes, lo se T.T) Y resulta que Lulu tiene 13 años y Souta… pues 8, pero como no me gustan mucho los niños chicos y prefiero un souta un poco más maduro…**

**Souta tiene trece años en este fic. **

**Gracias por los reviews! :) **


	11. Capitulo 10

Después de que le prometiera que su padre no estaba en casa y no volvería por un tiempo Souta había aceptado entrar un segundo para explicarle la situación. Pero antes de que pudiera si quiera empezar a hablar una voz infantil le interrumpió.

-¡Se parece a Kagome!

Souta fulminó con la mirada a la pelirosadal

-Dijiste que estabas sola – le echo en cara el moreno, pero antes de que Amu pidera empezar a aclararse la mirada de su hermano se transformó.

Souta pensó que estaba alucinando cuando les vio, tres extraños seres con forma humana, de tres centímetros de altura como mucho, vestidos de riguroso rosa, azul y verde, cada uno de un color, hablando animadamente sobre él mientras flotaban al lado de Amu. Pero antes de que le pudiera dar un paro cardíaco Amu empezó a mover su mano por esa zona haciendo gestos extraños.

-¿Qué estas…? ¡¿Son reales?! – exclamó al darse cuenta de que trataba de espantar "disimuladamente" a las mini personas.

Después de aquello se había desarrollado una larga conversación sobre charas, había tardado bastante en convencerse a si mismo de que no se estaba volviendo loco, pero en algún momento, la conversación adquirió un tono familiar que le hizo helarse.

-Me estas diciendo… ¿Qué nacen de huevos? – preguntó Souta parpadeando sorprendido, mirando fijamente a Su, que era la que se encontraba más cerca en ese momento.

-¡Oye podemos hablar nosotros mismos! - exclamó Miki volando peligrosamente cerca de su cara. – Y si, nacemos de huevos. – aclaro como idea de última hora. Souta tuvo que parpadear un par de veces antes de poder volver a articular palabra.

-¿Quieres decir…? – empezó, respiró hondo mientras rebuscaba en la cartera del colegio, que había traído consigo. - ¿Quieres decir de un huevo como este?

Los ojos de amu y sus tres charas se ampliaron al ver el huevo, de color marrón oscuro, con adornos dorados, de un tamaño mediano… Ninguna tenía ninguna duda. De ahí nacería un chara.

*-0-*

El teléfono de Lulu sonó, haciendo que el conductor la taladrara con la mirada, pero la chica le ignoró ampliamente, decidida a mostrar una confianza que realmente no tenía. Sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando vio el número en la pantalla. Kagome. No se había preparado para aquello. La había mandado a Easter diciéndole que necesitaba ayuda para conseguir que Tsukiyomi se quedara solo, pero claro, ahora le debía una explicación.

-¡Hola! ¿Kagome-chan? – saludó dudosa, rezando para que no estuviera muy enfadada.

- ¡Estoy en Easter Lulu! – medio gritó la mayor, exasperada. - ¿tu donde demonios estas? ¡Pensé que era algo importante!

La rubia hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que no saldría de esa con una escusa fácil, así que optó por lo más sencillo.

-Voy de camino, lo siento, tengo que colgar. – se apresuró a decir, y antes de que la morena pudiera objetar cualquier cosa se apresuró a cerrar el aparato, apagarlo, y meterlo en el pequeño bolso.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Lulu? – gritó su chara, disgustada por el comportamiento de su dueña, como lo había estado desde que comenzó el plan. - ¡Pensé que querías a esa chica!

-Lo hago – mascullo la francesa, mirando de reojo al conductor, pero como no parecía prestarle ninguna atención, se permitió conversar con su chara.

-¡¿Y te crees que eso es forma de tratar a alguien a quien aprecias?! – le reclamó Nana - ¡La engañas y luego secuestras a su amigo!

-No tenía opción – consiguió forzarse a decir Lulu molesta. – Además, esos dos no son amigos, Kagome me lo habría dicho.

La chara voló molesta por todo el coche, sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacer cambiar de opinión a Lulu, pero de todas maneras, no había forma de arreglarlo ahora ¿Verdad?

*-0-*

Kagome dio vueltas molesta por el vestíbulo de Easter, sería bueno saber que demonios estaba haciendo ella allí, pero claro, Lulu ni siquiera se podía molestar en tomarse un segundo para explicarse. Había dicho que iba de camino, pero claro, cuanto tardaría o si todavía necesitaba su ayuda eran cosas muy complicadas de decir. Así que Kagome siguió dando vueltas, tratando de ocultar que en realidad estaba preocupada por la chica francesa ¿En que demonios andaba metida?

-¡Oh! ¡Higurashi-chan! – oyó una vos sorprendida a sus espaldas. Uno de los miembros del departamento científico, Manta, si recordaba bien, se acercaba sonriendo como si le acabaran de dar la mejor noticia de su vida. –Que bueno verte, no sabía que trabajabas hoy.

-No, no… solo vine porque Lulu me llamó, no estoy trabajando. – explicó la miko riendo nerviosamente.

-Es una pena... ¿Pero no podrías ayudarnos ahora? – preguntó el hombre agarrando a Kagome del brazo y arrastrándola hacia el ascensor mientras explicaba. – no es un trabajo duro, de verdad, es solo que tenemos un nuevo invitado… y necesitamos a alguien que vigile la puerta, podríamos decírselo a esos matones de negro claro, pero la mayor parte han salido a hacer no-se-que… pregúntale al jefe si tienes agallas, porque para mi es un misterio para que necesitarían tantos…

A estas alturas el ascensor ya había llegado a su destino, que resultó ser uno de los sótanos, aunque a parte de la ausencia de ventanas nadie lo habría notado, un pasillo muy limpio, de un blanco demasiado reluciente y varias puertas de apariencia resistente era lo único que Kagome podía ver. Nunca había bajado allí antes, y seguramente la realidad era que no debería haber conocido nunca ese lugar. Pero estaba preocupada por lo que Manta había dicho… ¿Un invitado un poco inestable? ¿Necesitamos que vigiles la puerta? La historia que Amu le había contado acudieron a su mente haciendo que un escalofrío la recorriera.

-Es aquí. – anunció entonces Manta, parándose en una puerta exactamente igual a las otras. – ahora voy a entrar, solo tienes que quedarte aquí y asegurarte de que la puerta esta bien cerrada. Ah claro, y abrir cuando te lo pida, tienes que pulsar un botón desde este lado para que el dispositivo reconocedor de huellas aparezca al otro lado. No te preocupes, no tardare mucho.

Pero Kagome no le estaba haciendo ningún caso, ni se lo hizo tampoco mientras le decía que botón y le enseñaba como funcionaba el aparato que apareció. Una sensación de familiaridad la había recorrido al intentar estudiar el aura dentro de la habitación, haciendo que el pánico empezara a adueñarse de ella. ¿Conocía a quien estaba allí dentro? Pero quién… y entonces, justo cuando el científico habría la puerta recordó lo que Amu había dicho.

-¡Ikuto! – gritó, apartando de un empujón al científico para adentrarse en la celda.

-¿¡Kagome!?

Ella sintió como las palabras morían en su garganta al verle, estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en una cama, su ropa parecía un poco sucia y su pelo enredado y descuidado. Tenía los dorados ojos abiertos de par en par y las lindas orejas que adornaban su cabeza estaban alerta a cualquier ruido.

-¿Inu…yasha?

*-0-*

**N/A: hola holaa! Sé que este capitulo es bastante más corto que los anteriores… pero quería terminarlo ahí jeje **

**Tadaaaaa Inuyasha en escena! Creo que había habida bastante gente esperando esto! ^^ y… souta va a tener un chara! Jejeje Para los que estén ya rabiando ¡Él se lo habría dicho a Kagome! Lo se, lo se, tengo respuesta para eso ;D El huevo de Souta apareció esa misma mañana y cuando vio a Kagome un ataque de Naraku le pareció bastante más importante.**

**Y… he decidido, pese a la gran lista de rocio-e-chan, (lo siento! T^T) que no profundizaré mucho en los amores de Amu y Souta, prefiero tener amor fraternal por ese lado. Eso no significa que se vallan a quedar solos y abandonados, solo que aunque mencione con quien acaba cada uno o cosas así, no van a haber paginas y paginas solo sobre eso. **

**Sin mas muchas gracias por los reviews! **

**Nos leemos! **


	12. Capitulo 11

Cuando Lulu llego a easter, lista para recibir la peor bronca de su vida o que le quitaran todos los recursos para conseguir el embrión, encontró algo un poco inesperado. Las cristaleras del segundo piso estaban echas pedazos, la mayor parte de los trabajadores daban vueltas gritando cosas que no llego a comprender, los teléfonos móviles sonaban con urgencia y los pocos hombres de seguridad, con su traje negro y gafas de sol, trataban de mantener la calma sin mucho éxito.

Cuando, después de varios intentos fallidos de que alguien le explicara lo ocurrido, Lulu consiguió entrar al edificio, tuvo la sensación de que por allí había pasado un huracán, papeles destrozados, mesas volcadas... Y un enorme agujero en la pared. No tardo ni medio minuto en dar la vuelta y salir de allí.

*-0-*

La forma en la que la francesa había salido corriendo detrás de él, con Nana gritando insultos bastante imaginativos a su lado había sido digna de ver. Casi tanto como la huida del prisionero cuando pararon en un semáforo, abriendo el coche de una patada inesperadamente energética. Había eludido a Lulu por calles y callejones por toda la ciudad, mientras trataba de resistir el dolor, había parecido imposible. Pero de alguna forma lo había conseguido, y ahora Ikuto estaba recostado tratando de recuperar el aliento, meditando sobre cual debería ser su siguiente movimiento.

Hasta que los molestos gritos de unos niños que conocía de sobra empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente a su escondite. Pegándose más a la pared, rezando para que no le notaran, Ikuto vio pasar por la boca del callejón a los guardianes, gritándose cosas sin sentido. Lo único que Ikuto pudo distinguir fueron palabras sueltas.

Kagome. Desaparecida. Peligroso.

Antes de que se diera cuenta estaba otra vez de pie, dispuesto a asaltar a aquellos críos a preguntas. ¿Qué le había pasado a Kagome? ¿Había sido atacada por aquel youkai? Pero el cansancio pudo con él, y las piernas se le doblaron haciéndole caer otra vez al suelo. Maldijo molesto y volvió a mirar hacia donde habían pasado los guardianes, deseando tener fuerzas para seguirlos.

-Yo iré-nya – exclamó su chara, como si se hubiera dado cuenta solo en ese momento de las intenciones del peliazul. Se alejó flotando felizmente tras los niños, que seguían corriendo. Solo entonces notó que no estaban solos, había uno nuevo, de pelo y ojos castaños, parecía mayor que todos los demás, más alto y más serio. Yoru se preguntó cuantos nuevos ejemplares se unirían a ese grupito tan tonto.

*-0-*

-¿Inu…yasha?

Su voz salió temblorosa, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa él ya la estaba abrazando, envolviéndola en su olor a bosque. Enterró la cara en su pecho y aspiro profundamente. Se sentía segura. Había extrañado esa sensación.

-Estas bien – suspiró aliviado el hanyou, con la cabeza enterrada en su pelo.

Kagome asintió contra su pecho. Estaba bien. Ahora todo estaba bien. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando Inuyasha la cargó y reventó una pared con tessaiga. El científico asustado también carecía de importancia, los gritos de pánico de plantas superiores igual. Se abrió paso por el edificio y consiguió salir hasta la superficie con relativa facilidad. Ser discretos o guardar las apariencias eran cosas que les daban igual. Él corrió por la ribera del río por un buen rato, y ella se limitó a sentir el viento jugando con sus cabellos mientras se alejaban de Easter.

-¿qué hacías allí? – le preguntó finalmente Kagome.

-Olía a ti, y como esa ciudad apesta tanto que era imposible encontrarte decidí esperarte allí. – explicó Inuyasha arrugando el ceño. - entonces aparecieron esos tipos raros de blanco y me quitaron la gorra. Se pusieron como locos y me llevaron a esa habitación, luego te trajeron.

Kagome asimiló rápidamente la información. No podía creer su suerte, sin darse cuenta los de Easter habían la habían llevado hasta Inuyasha. Había muchas preguntas que quería hacer, pero no sabía por donde empezar. ¿Qué hacía en este tiempo Inuyasha? Había escrito claramente que esperaran hasta que pudiera volver, había resaltado que a Inuyasha no se le ocurriera aparecer de repente. O es que…

-¡¿Todos están bien?! ¿¡Ha pasado algo!?

-¿eh? No, no, todos bien. Te echan de menos, solo eso.

Silencio. Total y absoluto, nunca se habían sentido tan incómodos estando juntos. Podían pelearse, podían parecer una pareja o simplemente charlar como amigos… ¿Qué había pasado para que ahora estuvieran tan incómodos ¿Y cuando había empezado esto? Quizás cuando había sido evidente que Inuyasha nunca llegaría a amarla como a Kikio… Pero Kagome no tenía energías para esto, así que se limitó a tirarse en la hierba.

-Y tu… esto… bueno… - trató de hablar Inuyasha, la forma en la que dudaba y se retorcía un poco llamó la atención de la miko. - ¿Tu… tu estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien. – contestó Kagome cerrando los ojos para que no viera el dolor que sabía que se reflejaría en ellos.

Y otra vez… silencio. Pero esta vez, aunque seguía siendo incomodo, a Kagome no le importó. Por ella como si el mundo se acababa en ese instante, no pensaba hacer un solo movimiento. Estaba tan cansada, los acontecimientos del día le habían llegado de repente, el tiroteó, el episodio con Souta, Naraku.

-Hoy intentaron secuestrarme. – le informa Kagome con la voz calmada, tratando que la cólera evidente de Inuyasha, la sensación de seguridad que le produce, no le afecten lo más mínimo. No fue el quien me salvó, se recuerda. – No lo consiguieron, claro, pero dijo que le había enviado Naraku. Ni siquiera estoy segura de si era humano o youkai. Era una sensación tan rara…

Los siguientes minutos pasan con Kagome tratando de calmar al Hanyou inútilmente, hasta que ella se desmaya, seguramente de agotamiento, y Inuyasha por fin entra en razón y deja a un lado sus ideas de venganza para atender a la chica a su lado.

Mientras tanto, sin que se den cuenta, hay alguien observándoles. Está escondido entre la hierba más alta, no puede escucharles, pero les ve. Observa como el hombre de pelo blanco se levanta exaltado en un momento, como empieza a gritar obscenidades a las que él no esta acostumbrado y la chica trata de retenerlo, como él se libera con brusquedad. El proceso se repite un par de veces y de repente, la chica se cae, inerte. Él la carga con cuidado y empieza a saltar para alejarse de allí.

Yoru observa con los ojos muy abiertos como ese extraño hombre del pelo blanco es capaz de saltar como Ikuto y él cuando hacen el chara nari. Pero inmediatamente vuelve a lo importante. Tiene que avisar a Ikuto. Se pregunta si irán a salvar a la chica, le cae bien, aunque es un poco raro, ya que en verdad ni siquiera puede hablar con ella.

Pero por ahora, Yoru se limitará a convencer a Ikuto de ir a casa de Amu, descansar, molestar un poco a las chicas, comer sardinas y dormir. Que es lo que de verdad le importa.

*-0-*

Había pasado ya una semana. Una semana entera en la que nadie había sabido absolutamente nada de Kagome Higurashi. El señor y la señora Hinamori estaban que se tiraban de los pelos, Ami, aunque no llegaba a comprender nada, no paraba de preguntar por ella, Amu pasaba la mayor parte del día fuera de casa y en cuanto llegaba se encerraba en su habitación. Con Ikuto, que rechinaba los dientes ante las insistentes súplicas y amenazas de que el se tenia que quedar allí por sus heridas. Evidentemente, había ido al instituto el día después del ataque, y Kagome no había aparecido por allí, solo había conseguido una enorme bronca por parte de la pelirosada. También los guardianes ayudaban a Amu a buscar, recorriéndose toda la cuidad día a día. Habían conseguido convencer a los padres de Amu para que no llamaran a la policía, diciendo que Kagome era una chica independiente y que seguramente volvería ella sola. Aunque no estaban tan seguros.

Y como no, también estaba Souta, que se encontraba más perdido que nunca. No sabia que había pasado exactamente, solo que un día había llegado Naraku y su hermana había desaparecido. Pero ¿a donde? ¿Estaba en el pasado? ¿La habrían matado antes de que pudiera llegar? ¿Estaba sola o con el hermano orejas de perro?

Por lo menos había conocido a una chica, era francesa, se acordaba un poco de ella, de cuando su hermana y ella se habían hecho amigas en un intercambio unos años atrás. Ahora trabajaba con Kagome, y parecía estar muy preocupada por ella también. Así que se reunían a menudo, se hacían compañía y hablaban de algo que no fuera la miko, fingiendo tener la fe ciega en que volvería de un momento a otro.

*-0-*

-ne... Ikuto - le llamo Amu una noche, mirando hacia el colchón que había ocupado su media hermana, del que Ikuto se había adueñado. - ¿crees que esta bien?

El peli azul guardo silencio durante un tiempo, meditando cuidadosamente sus palabras. Mentiría si decía que no tenía que preocuparse, él había sufrido en sus propias carnes los poderes de un youkai y si la chica se estaba enfrentando a seres como aquellos... No pudo evitar el escalofrío que le recorrió, dios, esperaba que no tuviera que enfrentarse a eso. Era consciente de que Kagome no se había ido por su propio pie, un hombre de pelo blanco se la había llevado, como le había dicho Yoru, pero quien era ese hombre, era un misterio que no sabía resolver, a veces pensaba que quizás era uno de sus amigos, el que también podía pasar al presente por aquel pozo... pero incluso cuando lo imaginaba (siendo esa la opción más favorable) una incomoda sensación le recorría, justo como la que le había recorrido cuando había notado como a la miko se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaba de él... Así que, siendo que no podía aclararse ni él mismo, decidió fingir que estaba dormido, y espero que Amu no sacara el tema en la mañana.

Pero la pelirosada no tuvo oportunidad, justo aquella mañana Kagome Higurashi apareció en su casa, no hubo ni una explicación, una escusa muy floja sobre que se había escapado de casa que nadie creyó y silencio. Los señores Hinamori, que tan amables habían sido en un principio, no mostraron misericordia. Amu estaba casi segura de que echarían a su media hermana, pero por lo menos, aquel día, Kagome pudo quedarse allí. Lo primero que hizo, después de ignorar las quejas y recriminaciones por parte de Amu, fue hablar con Ikuto.

-Lo siento – susurró, la vista fija en el suelo, como si no fuera capaz de mantenerle la mirada. – se lo que pasó, lo siento.

-jeee ¿Preocupada por mi? – trató de reírse de ella Ikuto, pero el tono nervioso no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de ellos. – hace falta algo más que eso para acabar conmigo.

-¿¡se puede saber que pasa aquí?! – gritó por fin Amu, harta de no enterarse de nada.

-Ikuto se vio involucrado en un pequeño problema la tarde antes de que me fuera – le explica Kagome, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez. – creo que fue herido, y casi secuestrado… -ante la mirada interrogante de Ikuto, Kagome se ve obligada a explicar. – me encontré con Lulu antes de venir aquí, me lo contó todo. Dice que ha dejado Easter, y que siente mucho lo que hizo.

Toma unos segundos a que Amu decida cual va a ser su siguiente pregunta y en ese tiempo Kagome aprovecha para decir que quiere hablar unos segundos con los padres de Amu y dejar la habitación.

La conversación con los adultos es un poco difícil, pero no más de lo que esperaba. Cuando anuncia lo que ha estado pensando ellos no parecen muy sorprendidos, pero si que hacen varias preguntas que no puede responder, como por ejemplo ¿Dónde vas a vivir ahora? Se limita decir que en otro país, y que no se preocupen, esta todo solucionado.

-¿Estas segura de esto? – le pregunta Midori sonriendo cálidamente.

-Totalmente.

-¿y que hay de tu hermano?

-Ya esta mejor, estoy segura de que puede salir adelante a partir de ahora.

La señora Hinamori la mira haciendo un pequeño frunce. Apenas tiene 17 años, es pequeña y muy delgada, y aunque ha cometido errores y todavía no sabe que ha estado haciendo en estas dos semanas, le ha cogido cariño. Es alguien a quien quiere proteger, es la chica frágil que tiene que soportar un peso demasiado grande para sus hombros. Pero Kagome sonríe, tiene una sonrisa radiante y feliz, y aunque ella sabe que es fingida, se limita a desearle lo mejor y hacerle prometer que les visitará a menudo.

-Claro, claro… todavía tengo una cita con Ami para tomar té, no podría faltar. – bromea Kagome incómoda, duda que pueda visitarles mucho.

Cuando vuelve a subir arriba solo esta Ikuto en la habitación, esta tirado en la cama de Amu leyendo un manga y no le dirige una segunda mirada mientras empieza a hacer las maletas.

-¿A dónde vas? – pregunta finalmente, curioso.

-Muy, muy lejos – responde ella, sonriendo divertida ante la mueca que pone el peliazul por su repuesta.

- ¿A otro país? – prueba.

-A otro tiempo.

*-0-*

Decírselo a Amu y a Ami no es tan sencillo, Ami hace una escena, chillando sobre que ella no quiere que se vaya, que no es justo ya y que no _puede_ irse. Cuesta mucho trabajo conseguir que lo entienda, y cuando lo hace empieza a llorar. Finalmente entra la madre de Amu y se la lleva en brazos. La reacción de Amu no ha sido tan evidente, y ya ha tenido tiempo para asimilarlo, mientras Ami protestaba. Ella solo le pregunta _¿por qué? _Y esa es una respuesta que Kagome no le quiere dar, así que le pone un ejemplo.

-Si todos los guardianes estuvieran en peligro y tú estuvieras en otra ciudad, si pudieras ayudarles ¿No lo harías? – le pregunta, tratando de hacerle entender.

Amu guarda silencio por unos segundos, observa a su hermana fijamente y luego se acerca, la abraza, y entierra la cara en su pelo, aspirando el aroma floral de su champú.

-¿Tiene que ver con lo del hombre de negro? – pregunta, muy, muy bajito, asustada ante la posibilidad de que sus padres la escuchen. Cuando Kagome asiente, siente como si su estomago diera un vuelco.

*-0-*

Esa misma tarde, antes de venir aquí, se ha encontrado con Souta. Le ha hecho prometer que en cuanto vuelva le visitará en seguida. Ha tratado su vuelta como algo seguro, y Kagome no ha querido sacarle de su error. Esta vez no es como siempre, han hablado con Kaede sobre la aparición de Naraku en el futuro y es algo que ha preocupado a todos, salió la teoría de que viajaba entre tiempos, pero lo más posible es que hubiera sobrevivido hasta aquella época, lo que significa que ellos fracasaran en su misión. Esta convencida de que puede cambiar esto, puede ir al pasado y matar a Naraku, aunque ella misma muera en el proceso. ¿Cuánto mal puede hacer él en tantos años? _Merece la pena. _Se repite, intentando convencerse, mientras Souta la obliga a prometer que tendrá cuidado y que regresará. _Lo intentaré_. Su hermano pequeño parece mucho más alegre y ya no insiste en que quiere ir con ella. Sabe por qué, y no puede parar de reír como una tonta cuando les ve juntos. Hacen una buena pareja, aunque nunca se lo hubiera esperado. Lulu y Souta…esta segura de deja a su hermano en buenas manos.

Es a la mañana siguiente cuando se despide oficialmente de los que la han acogido. Los señores Hinamori sonríen y le desean lo mejor, Ami monta otra escenita, y Amu se ofrece a acompañarla un trecho del camino.

– Ten cuidado – le suplica cuando se despiden en la entrada de la estación.

-Lo tendré. – promete la miko.

Mientras ve a su media hermana alejarse hacia el interior de la estación Amu se pregunta como ha podido cambiar tanto su relación en tan poco tiempo, en un principio odiaba a Kagome, aunque eso ahora le parezca algo muy lejano. Cierra los ojos y desea con todas sus fuerzas volver a verla, todavía no han salido los cuatro hermanos juntos, como ella propuso para ese fin de semana.

Dentro del vagón Kagome esta sola, hay un silencio absoluto que le permite reflexionar. Y ella se dedica a pensar en lo que le espera cuando llegué a casa, a la época feudal, cuando fue hace una semana todo el mundo se volcó con ella, Shippo lloró y se negó a soltarla por un buen rato. Pero las noticias de las que hablaron no fueron para nada agradables, la batalla final se acercaba, lo sentía, no sabía como explicarlo, pero la mala sensación, la presión en el pecho cuando pensaba en ello, debía significar algo. Solo esperaba que triunfaran, y que nadie muriera en el proceso. Sabía que era una esperanza tonta, pero no por eso iba a dejar de desearlo. Se escuchan la puerta del vagón, pasos que se acercan, y Kagome lamenta el final de su soledad.

Un hombre se sienta frente a ella.

-¿Qué tal preciosa?

Kagome ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para realmente gritar y asombrarse, así que con la voz cansada y tranquila, pregunta:

-¿Qué haces aquí Ikuto?

- ¿Tu que crees? Voy a ir a estudiar un poco de historia.

La miko tarda unos segundos en asimilar lo que esta diciendo, y cuando lo comprende no es capaz de controlarse, grita, salta y le señala con el dedo mientras trata de articular una frase.

-¿¡Por qué!? – pregunta finalmente.

-Bueno… supongo que no hay Easter en la época feudal, que es una gran ventaja, además me estoy aburriendo del paisaje de aquí. – le explica Ikuto sonriendo divertido ante la reacción de Kagome.

-Pero…- empieza decidida, pero tras ver la expresión de Ikuto se limita a sentarse y resoplar, discutir con el chico gato es algo que hace poco ha aprendido que no tiene sentido. – Como quieras, pero tendrás que hablar tu mismo con Inuyasha y el resto, y si no pasas por el pozo pues te vuelves tu solito.

-Claro, claro – responde Ikuto, sin poder evitar sonreír ampliamente.

A su lado, Yoru observa la situación, No tiene _ninguna_ duda de que todo saldrá como esta previsto. Ha estado analizando a esos dos desde que se conocieron, y sabe algunas cosas. Sabe que esto es el comienzo de algo, no sabe muy bien de que, ni como acabará, pero tiene la sensación de que sea lo que sea, es algo bueno.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>NA: hola! **

** Vamos a ver, he tenido algunos (muchos) problemas en mi vida y escribir se ha vuelto casi un imposible, siento dejar esto así, pero me he esforzado mucho para poder escribir una especie de final… aunque no este nada contenta con el resultado, y nunca pensé en acabarlo así, dejarlo pausado sin decir ni mu me parecía cruel. Como ven no ha sido un final lo que se dice un final, si no más bien un continuará, por si algún día cuando las cosas mejoren me animo a subir algo más… no se, ahora mismo eso esta muy lejano. **

**Siento no haber avisado de nada de esto antes, pero tampoco pensaba tardar tanto en conseguir tiempo para escribir el final y no me gusta poner un capitulo solo para un aviso...**

**Espero no haberles defraudado mucho y sin más, gracias por todo, sus reviews siempre fueron mi inspiración.**

**Sayonara! **


End file.
